


Drugged

by RedLilly23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLilly23/pseuds/RedLilly23
Summary: For the past year and a half Sesshomaru has been drugged by his lead healer in her attempts to gain the title of Lady of his house. Raging fits and hallucinations plague him and everyone in the compound is convinced he is simply going mad. The only one who dose not believe her lord is going crazy Rin and in a desperate attempt to save him reaches out to Kagome. Can she save him?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 35
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a while since I have been on this account due to life and other things. However I have decided to start working on my fan fictions again and have started new stories on my FanFIction.Net account and then I rememebered I had this one also. So here I am bringing those stories to you here as well. I hope you enjoy this newest one.

Jacken ran as fast as his small webbed feet would carry him though the stone halls of the western compound. He needed to reach his lord before any more damage could be done. Turning a sharp corner, he skidded to a stop before his lords’ study. The door was in tatters as a pile of solders lay atop one other against the wall. ‘Those fools.’ Jacken thought as he tapped his foot waiting for one of the men to regain consciousness. ‘They should have known better then to try and subdue Lord Sesshomaru on their own.’

“You there!” He barked at a passing servant. “Go fetch General Homura! Tell him Lord Sesshomaru is having another one of his fits and needs to be restrained! Then go find Akahana and tell her we need on of her blasted teas!” The servant wasted no time is rushing to complete the task that had been given to her as another crash erupted from Sesshomaru’s study.

“Master Jacken!” Frowning he turned to see Rin racing toward him.

“You foolish girl what are you doing here!” Jacken barked as she moved to stand in the girl’s path. 

“But Master Jacken it’s happening again.” Rin stated as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. This was the third time this week her lord had suffered from a fit of uncontrollable rage and hallucinations. 

“Yes, Rin it is. That is why you must stay back! His beast will not recognize you if you attempt to go in there.” He could see the worry on the young girls face but there was nothing he could do to quell her fears. It was a fear they all shared. Their lord was going mad and had been for the past year and a half. The fits had started off small at first random bouts of anger then they had slowly progressed into rages that if left unchecked would level the entire compound. Shortly after the hallucinations started and they had not subsided. Day after day his lord was plagued by them.

“Jacken.” He was pulled from his musing as Homura approached. The young Inu Youkai’s appearance a welcome sight as another crash was heard from the study. 

“Homura do you think you can restrain him until Lady Akahana brings her tea?” 

“I’ll do my best Jacken but he’s becoming harder and harder to subdue with each new fit.” Homura sighed as he made his way to the entrance of his lords’ study. His lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Please Homura do what you can to keep him from hurting himself.” Rin pleaded.

“I will do all I can for our lord Lady Rin. You have my word.” Humura did his best to reassure the young woman. They had all be so happy when after six years in the human village Lady Rin had retuned to the compound. Her homecoming however had been marred by the recent downturn in their lords mental status. 

“Thank you.” Rin whispered as she leaned against the stone wall for support. She may not be able to enter her lords’ study with the sate he was currently in, but she would remain as close as she could to the man who had been a father to her.

“Just make sure Lady Akahana hurries with that blasted tea of hers.” Homura snorted as he stepped over the threshold and into his lords’ study. Rin but back tears as she placed her hands over her ears attempting to drown out the angry growls and crashes as furniture was broken.

“What are we going to do Master Jacken? He can’t go on like this.” Rin cried as she sunk to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them.

“You will do nothing girl. I will care for my future mate.” Akahana’s angry voice echoed through the stone hall. Her green eyes flashing with anger as she ran a delicately clawed hand through her dark auburn hair. 

“Lady Akahana I just want to help.” Rin pleaded as tears began to build in the corner of her eyes. All she wanted to do was help the man who had been her father. She knew that she couldn’t do much she was a human and not even on who possessed spiritual powers, but she could bring him comfort. That was the reason Jacken had originally brough her back to the compound. Hoping her presence would help soothe the demon lords’ fits. 

“What help can a pathetic excuse of a human like you offer? 

“I can – ”

“Silence girl.” Akahana barked. “If you truly wish to help then you will return to that human village and be out of my hair. Our lord’s fits have only increased since your return to the castle.”

“That’s not my fault!” Rin snapped as anger built in the pit of her stomach as she clinched her fits into the fabric of her kimono. This was not the first 

“It is! Your presence here has only upset his already fragile mind. If I had my way about it, I would toss you back out into the wilds and let the wolves finish you off as they should have done long ago.”

“Lady Akahana I have him but not for long.” Homura’s voice called from inside the study.

“Fool’s all of you are fools.” Akahana growled as she turned her attention from Rin making her way to now destroyed study door. “You should have sent for me before it got this bad.” Akahana barked as she disappeared into the room. 

“Come Rin, let me escort you back to your rooms.” Jacken offered as he watched the girl move to stand. There was no need for the young woman to be subjected to this and he was sure if Lord Sesshomaru was in his right mind then Akahana’s head would be rolling at his feet for the way she had spoken to Rin. He had seen his lord kill for lesser offences. 

There were no words spoken between the two of them as they navigated the winding hallways to the east wing of the castle. Jacken frowned knowing the girl missed her rooms in the west wing, the family wing but Akahana simply wouldn’t allow Rin to reside in those rooms anymore. Though in a way Jacken felt it was for the best at least in the east wing the girl was closer to him and he could keep a better eye on her he didn’t trust Akahana but with the state of there lord their was nothing he could currently do about it. 

“Master Jacken.” Rin called softly as they approached her door. 

“Yes, what is it Rin?” He turned to face the young woman and pressed his lips into a hard line at the look on her face. ‘I never should have sent for her.’ Jacken frowned as he realized his mistake. The decline in there lords health was simply too much for the young woman to handle yet at the same time he was glad she was here. Rin gave him a since of normalcy that he had been missing since the day his masters fits had started.

“I want permission to return to Edo.” Jacken frowned even more at her request. He knew it was probably in the girls best interest to return to Edo. He knew the slayer, monk and half breed would care for her but he didn’t want to let her go. A small selfish part of him didn’t know how he would cope if the girl were to leave. Rin was a reminder of the days before all this. The days that they roamed the lads his master testing his strength and Rin decorating him in flowers.

“Rin don’t let what that vial harpy said to you run you out of the compound. This is your home.” Jacken did his best to reassure her.

“I know its my home but – ”

“But nothing Rin. Once Lord Sesshomaru has recovered I’m sure he will set that woman straight if he doesn’t kill her for the way she has spoken to you.”

“That’s just it Master Jacken he’s not getting any better!” Rin snapped and Jacken bit back a sigh. He knew she was right. If truth be told his lord was only getting worse and it was only a matter of time before everything imploded around them. They had been able to keep the lords mental state contained within the compound but soon that would change. 

The other lords could only be denied and pacified for so long before they would show up demanding to speak with Sesshomaru. Even then if he was not amid one of his episodes it was easy to the lord was not himself. Often speaking nonsense and making outlandish accusations. Even going as far as to call for his mate, yet when they would bring Lady Akahana to him it would only serve to anger his lord further.

The fact that he would call for his mate and then not recognize the very woman he himself had chosen was baffling. Usually no matter how far gone a youkai was a small part of them always recognized their chosen mate. Yet Sesshomaru did not, yet another sign of the serous decline in his master’s mental status.

“Rin he will get better we just have to give it time. As much as I despise that woman Akahana is a very gifted healer and her teas do seem to calm the lord.” Jacken stated yet even he could hear the doubt in his voice.

“That’s just it Jacken I think those teas are the cause of all this.” Jacken’s eyes widened slightly at what Rin was implying. It was something he himself had wondered from time to time but had never been brave enough to voice. 

“Rin don’t say such things! If an accusation like that gets back to Lady Akahana even I won’t be able to stop her from exiling you from the compound.”

“I don’t care if she finds out or not!” Rin snapped. “My suspicions of her is why I want to go back to Edo. I want to talk to Lady Kagome.” Jacken fought the urge to slap himself. How could he not have thought to the annoying wench before? He may not have been fond of her but her skill as a healer was known across Japan. In the three years she had returned even Jacken had heard rumors of how she stopped plagues in whole villages from spreading.

“Even if Lady Kagome can help. That harpy will never allow her near Lord Sesshomaru.” Jacken sighed. It was true the woman could come with the cure for their master on a silver platter and asking nothing in return, yet he knew Akahana would not accept it. The harpy was stubborn and refused to let even other female servants around. In fact, most of them had been dismissed and replaced with male servants due to her jealousy’s. The few that were kept mainly worked in the kitchen as cooks and never left them.

“Akahana doesn’t have to find out. If I leave on Ah - Un right now I can be in Edo by sundown tomorrow. She will never notice I’m gone.” He could see the pleading in Rin’s eyes, but he couldn’t let her do it. If Akahana even got a small hint of what the girl was up to he knew it would be her death.

“No Rin it’s too risky.”

“Please Master Jacken.” Rin pleaded. “Lady Kagome could be our last hope and you know we can trust her. She will help.” Jacken sighed. He couldn’t refute the truth in her words. The annoying miko could very well be their last true hope of helping their lord.

“Alright Rin have Ah – Un saddled and be on your way discreetly don’t take to air until you are far enough from the compound to not be seen.”

“Thank you Master Jacken.”  
………………..

“Would you brats knock it off already!” Kagome giggled as she watched Inuyasha continue to run from the village children from her seat atop the hill. It was a sight that warmed her heart in the three years she had been stuck on the other side of the well the village had truly accepted Inuyasha as one of their own. Something she was truly thankful for. She had worried for him so much over the three years they had been separated and to know that he had truly made a home here in Edo helped to relieve some of the guild she had felt for leaving him on his own once again.

“Inuyasha calm down they are just children.” Kagome called as her friend made his way up the hill side children hanging from every part of him, they could get their hands on. 

“Easy for you to say! They aint climbing all over you like a tree.” He growled which only earned him another giggle as the children continued to climb on him.

“But it’s so sweet how much they care about you.”

“Kagome help me!” He looked at her with pleading eyes and Kagome relented. ‘Its not fair. With those ears he shouldn’t be allowed to use puppy dog eyes.’

“Alright you big baby.” Kagome smiled warmly as she moved from her spot on the hill approaching her friend and the children. “Children it’s getting late and I think its time you all gave Inuyasha a break.”

“But Lady Kagome we love the doggy man.” One of the younger girls cooed as she wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

“I know sweety, but the doggy man needs to rest just like you. Now hurry on home all of you.” Kagome ordered and the children all grumbled as each began to make there way to their respective homes. Kagome watched making sure each one made it safely down the steep hill before turning her gaze back to her exacerbated friend.

“Thanks Kagome those brats ware me out.” Inuyasha snorted as he took a set next to her there knees almost touching as he folded his hands into his sleeves.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father someday Inuyasha.” Inuyasha couldn’t help the small blush that spread across his nose at her words and he quickly averted his gaze from her to hide it.

“Feh, that requires a woman wench.” He scoffed as he refused to look at her.

“I’m sure you will find one some day and have lots of cute little dog-eared pups for their Auntie Kagome to spoil rotten.”

“Keep dreaming wench cause that probably aint gonna happen your lifetime.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be a father quite the opposite really. It was something he dreamed of some day the problem was finding a woman who was willing to love a half breed like him. It was no easy task. That was why when Kagome had reappeared three years ago, he had been eager to start a courtship with her. Her return had brought back hope of one day having his own family, but they had quickly discovered it wasn’t meant to be between the two of them. Thigs felt forced and awkward. It just wasn’t right anymore and they both knew it. It had been a bitter pill for both of them to swallow but they had both agreed in the end they were much better off as friends.

“I hope it does.” Kagome smiled. “I would like to see you happy and with a family before I grow old and die.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha huffed before turning to face her and taking a single knuckle rapping it between her eyes.

“Ouch! What was that for you overgrown puppy?” Kagome spat as she brought her hand up to rub the abused skin of her forehead.

“For talking like your gonna die tomorrow or something stupid!”

“Well I might.” Kagome huffed. “I am human after all. I could get sick or die in some random attack on the village.”

“Trip and fall to your death is more likely.”

“Inuyasha! That just rude.” Kagome scolded him as he yanked on the fuzzy ear closest to her person forcing Inuyasha to meet her heated gaze. 

“Feh. Only speaking the truth no need to go and pull my ear off!” He protested as he swatted her hand away. 

“Well don’t be so rude next time and I won’t pull so hard.” Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. 

“What about you?” He asked in an attempt to break the tension between them. He hadn’t meant to upset her she was going to be upset enough once he delivered the news, he had been given this morning.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want brats some day?” It was a stupid question he knew she did. He could see it in the way she took in Shippo, the way she helped Sango and Miroku care for their three young ones. He knew she desired to be a mother more than anything.

“It would be nice but as you so articulately phrased it earlier that would require a man.” She shot back at him and he was tankful she back into a joking mood.

“You know you can have your pick of the village me they all fall at your feet.” He knew she wasn’t interested in the village men. Even though they fawned over her he knew none of them were strong enough to handle a woman like Kagome. She was a force of nature and they would all try to tame her. Kagome was one of those women who couldn’t be tamed and he was sure that if she ever was it would kill her. Yet he felt the need to remind her of the fact that she could have them if she so chose to.

“I know its just all of them are so…”

“Boring?”

“Smelly, but yes they are boring too.” Kagome giggled as Inuyasha smirked.

“So, what you need a youkai to get you excited.” He taunted and couldn’t help but find satisfaction in the blush that was now working its way on to her cheeks. 

“If I’m being honest with myself yeah, I guess youkai are more my type then humans.” Kagome mumbled as she began to pluck at the grass around her feet. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in her own species it was just there was something about youkai that drew her in. Something about their strength and other worldly perfection that just seemed to set her blood on fire.

“Figures you’d be attracted to something that could kill you with a flick of their wrist.” Inuyasha snorted.

“Yeah well I can’t help it alright.”

“You know I’m sure the wolf would be more than happy to give you a few brats. Not to mention if the two of you mated, he’s strong enough to keep you alive for a few centuries at least.” 

“That’s just gross Inuyasha. Kouga is a friend nothing more nothing less.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the face she made. 

“Feh just making a suggestion.” Inuyasha shrugged with a knowing smile. He knew he shouldn’t teas her, but she just made it so dame easy sometimes. Inuyasha paused as he looked at the sun beginning to set over the mountains to the west and he was suddenly reminded of why he had sought her out to begin with. “So, you gonna tell me why I found you sitting so far on the outskirts of the village.”

“You know why I’m here Inuyasha. After all isn’t that why you let the children chase you so far, in an attempt to cheer me up.” Inuyasha sighed. It was true he did know why she was here. Just like this day ever other month for the past two years she waited here regardless of the weather. She was waiting for him.

“Hey, I didn’t let those brats do anything.” He snorted as he tried to draw attention away from his action. She had always been so good at reading him, understanding his motives behind his actions.

“Sure, you didn’t Inuyasha but thank you all the same.”

“Oi he’s not coming back you know. He hasn’t shown up in over a year I don’t understand why you put yourself threw this every month.” Inuyasha knew he would have been more tactful with his words but words had never been his forte. In fact communication was a skill he was severely lacking in event though with Kagome’s help he had improved greatly over the years he still had yet to master it. That’s why in moments like this he felt it was simply better to rip it off like an old bloodied bandage.

“He was my friend Inuyasha and before he left the last time, he told me he had something important that he wished to discuss with me and that it would be a while before he could return.” Kagome snapped and Inuyasha could see the hurt in her eyes. This was not the first time in the past year the two had this particular conversation and he had never made any head way with her. She was always so determined to wait for him to return but Inuyasha knew he wouldn’t, and he needed Kagome to realize that as well. 

Waiting on him on a possibility that would never be was holding her back. Keeping her from experiencing her life. Hell, she hadn’t even left the village in two year because she was waiting on his visit. 

“Yeah but a whole year Kagome.” He pointed out again and this time he felt her aura flare and he knew he had struck a nerve.

“I know perfectly well how much time has passed Inuyasha.” Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she prepared for the fight that was no doubt coming. She loved her friend dearly he was the overprotective big brother she had never had, but this was her business. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that he probably wasn’t ever coming back especially now that Rin had returned to the compound, but she still held onto hope. He had seemed so serious and determined the last time they had spoken. He had been so admit that it was of the utmost importance but the soonest he would be able to discuss it with her was upon his next return. ‘There are things this one must prepare first, but you have my word that this one will return Kagome.’

Those had been his parting words to her that night and the look in his honey eyes paired with the way had said her name had sent chills up her spine. She had been so sure he would return to her. After all he had given his word and Sesshomaru never gave his word lightly. “Maybe something has kept him longer than expected.”

“Yeah or maybe he just forgot about it and moved on like you should be doing.” Inuyasha flinched at his own words. He hadn’t ment for them to come out so crud but he was still hoping he could make her see reason without having to break her heart. Contrary to what everyone though of him he wasn’t bling and he wasn’t stupid. 

He knew Kagome had been meeting with his brother once a month. At first it had started of briefly when he would come and visit Rin. Inuyasha had noticed an amount of respect building between the two of them and soon that led to more conversations. Then those conversations turned into late night walks through the forest and even a few training sessions where he helped her work on her powers. Then six months after they started their late night walks, he had invited her to the western compound along with Rin for two weeks. 

Kagome and Rin had both returned like they were walking on air. Prattling on and on about the wonderful time they had both had but then things began to change. Sesshomaru stopped visiting Rin and a few months later Jacken came to collect her from the village leaving Kagome behind.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome growled the warning clear in her voice.

“Don’t go getting all worked up now Kagome. I’m just worried about you is all. I hate seeing you put your life on hold waiting for that bastard to show his face again.” It was true he hated the fact that she once again was willing to give a piece of herself to someone who in the end just didn’t care.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling him that.” Inuyasha sighed. ‘Despite everything she still defends him.’

“And how many times have I told you that aint gonna happen.” Inuyasha felt the need to remind her. Just because they had come to an understanding didn’t mean that he was gonna stop calling him names and right now Inuyasha felt like Sesshomaru truly was living up to his reputation as a cold, uncaring bastard. 

“Inuyasha sit!” The command took him by surprise as he plummeted into the dirt.

“Dame it Kagome can’t you see I’m just trying to help you. He aint coming back the sooner you realize that the sooner you can move on.” Inuyasha snapped as he pulled himself up from his place on the ground. 

“Just because you don’t understand my friendship with Sesshomaru doesn’t mean you can be mean Inuyasha.” Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at her. Her words and the fire burning in her eyes spoke volumes about how much she really cared for him. In that moment Inuyasha never wanted to punch something more then he had ever wanted to punch his brother. 

“Ah hell Kagome your gonna make me say it aren’t you.” Inuyasha sighed as he watched the fire begin to die in her eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulders. If he was going to do this he was going to look her in the eye. 

“Inuyasha. What do you know?”

“Myoga dropped by today.”

“And?”

“He brought news about Sesshomaru.” His ear twitched as her heart rate speed up at the sound of his name. He could smell the nervousness beginning to roll off of her in strong waves as he eyes hardened.

“What was it?” She asked barely above a whisper as she brough her hands up grip Inuyasha’s arms for support. She had known him long enough to know he was about to deliver bad news and Kagome wasn’t quite sure she was ready for it.

“That shortly after Jacken collected Rin from the village he announced his intention to mate. With one of the healers who worked in his compound.” Kagome felt as though time stopped and she was tankful she had latched onto Inuyasha’s arms as her own knees gave out from under her. He supported her weight as he brough her to his chest in a strong hug.

“So that’s why he hasn’t been back.” Kagome swallowed hard as her heart hammered against her chest, but she refused to cry. She knew the risk she had been signing up for when she had allowed herself to entertain the idea that Sesshomaru could have had feelings for her. ‘It was such a foolish notion. I knew that.’ She scolded herself. ‘But that still doesn’t make it hurt any less.’

“Kagome are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Kagome answered as she plastered her perfectly mastered fake smile into place. She really had become too good at it over the years. “Its not like we were anything but friends or at least I thought that’s what we were, but I guess not.”

“Kagome.”

“No, it’s alright Inuyasha. I’m a little hurt that he couldn’t tell me himself but at least I know now.” It was only a half truth and Inuyasha knew it. She was more then a little hurt he could smell it.

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you. I know you were closer than just friends Kagome. You don’t wait on a hill side outside the village on the same day every month for just a friend.”

“Maybe your right. Maybe I did catch a few feelings for him and before he left, I thought he was going to ask me to court.” Kagome pulled back just enough to so that she could look her friend in they eye. “But obviously I let my imagination run away with me again.”

“Hey, the weathers getting warm enough to start traveling again.” Inuyasha deflected. He could see the hurt in her eyes and thought a distraction might be just the thing she needed. So he began to formulate a plan.

“Yeah it is. Will you be leaving us soon?” Kagome asked as she stepped farther out of his embrace finally finding her own footing again. She hated when he would leave the village for weeks on end, but she understood his need to roam. Inuyasha never liked being ideal and it wasn’t like he was off doing nothing often he would bring back supplies to help get them through the winter. But in the time, he was gone Kagome always felt so lonely. That feeling is what had originally prompted her walks with Sesshomaru to start with.

“I was thinking that maybe this time you could come with me like old times. Get out of the village for a while.” He knew she needed this. She needed time to piece her heart back together and time to work through her emotions. Most of all he knew she needed him right now. She needed him to be her rock and ground her as she worked through her turmoil just as she had done for him so many times. How many times had she patched him up both physically 2and mentally? Hundreds. He could do the same for her.

“That would be nice, I think. Its been a long time since I have traveled anywhere but what about the villagers, they need me.” Kagome flashed him a sad smile. She knew he was trying to make her feel better to sooth some part of her soul and traveling would be a welcome distraction but she had also taken over as the village miko to allow Kaede to enjoy her remaining years. 

The village depended on her for many things and she couldn’t just up and leave. It was part of the reason she hadn’t went with him in the past but then again, he had never offered in the past.

“Sango can more than protect the village and Miroku can handle the sick. The village will be in good hands.” He reassured her and Kagome knew he was right. Miroku and Sango were more then capable of handling things with out her. They had done it for three years before her return but was it right to ask them? They had small children to care now and couldn’t just drop everything to go into battle. Not to mention where would they even go? It’s not like they were searching for jewel shards any longer. ‘But some time to clear my head would be nice.’

“Where would we go?”

“We could head south and visit Shiori and her mother. You wouldn’t believe how she’s grown and she askes about you all the time.” Kagome’s smile brightened as Inuyasha gushed about the young hanyou but he was right. Shiori would be entering into woman hood soon if not already it had been six years after all since, she had seen her. The girl was probably well into her teenage years now. 

“Then could we go north to visit Kouga and Ayame?” 

“Feh. Only if you promise not to bring back any stray wolves who want to fallow you home.” Kagome couldn’t help it she laughed at his jest. “I’m not joking wench. You have a bad habit if bringing home strays.”

“You mean like you.” Kagome giggled as his expression feel.

“What are you talking about you were the stray that I took in.”

“Sure, Inuyasha whatever you say.”

“So, you coming with me or not wench?”

“Alright Inuyasha if Sango and Miroku agree then I’ll go with you on your travels this time.” Kagome finally relented. In the end Inuyasha was right some time away would be good for her. It was true that she had begun to feel smothered by her mundane life here and a change of pace would surely alleviate that.

“Let’s go talk to them.” Inuyasha beamed as he wrapped his clawed fingers around her wrist as he began to drag her down the hill. Kagome could barely keep her balance as she tried to keep up with his pace as he pulled her in the direction of Sango and Miroku’s hut. ‘Its been a long time since he’s been this excited about anything.’ Kagome thought just before she slammed straight into the brick wall that was Inuyasha’s back successfully knocking on her ass. 

“Hey why the sudden stop?” Kagome glared as she rubbed her now throbbing nose.

“Don’t you feel it?”

“Feel what?” Kagome questioned quickly standing as she flared out her aura allowing it to seep the area for any threats. She found none but she did find a very familiar one barreling toward them at remarkable speed. Her eyes widened slightly as the large two headed dragons landed only a few feet in front of them on the path leading to the village. 

“Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!” Rin called as she dismounted the dragon in a flurry of tears as she tackled Kagome like she had one as a child. Successfully knocking both to the ground as the girl sobbed into Kagome’s clothing.

“Rin what on earth are you doing here and alone! Where is Jacken?” Kagome demanded as she did her best to sooth the girl. It had been over a year since she had visited Edo and now with her sudden appearance Kagome feared that things in the west may have taken a turn for the worst.

“Oh, Lady Kagome it’s so horrible.” Rin managed to choke out. She hadn’t meant to cry like this, but the moment Kagome had come into her view she could feel all the stress of the past year bubbling to the surface. “We need your help Lord Sesshomaru needs your help.”

“After what he’s done why should we help the bastard?” Inuyasha snorted as he folded his arms across his chest narrowing his eyes at the girl. “As far as I’m concerned, he can get himself out of whatever mess he’s managed to find himself in.”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome warned as she tightened her arms around Rin. She could understand his concern and she knew it was only his way of trying to protect her. It wasn’t moments ago that he had delivered the earth-shattering news to her that like everyone else on this giant floating green mass they called japan no one truly wanted her. But if Rin was seeking her out for aid when all of the west was at their disposal then something had to be terribly wrong.

“Don’t give me that look Kagome. I’m only trying to look out for you here. Something that you somehow can’t seem to do for yourself. Now tell the brat no and let’s be on our way we have travel plans to make.” Inuyasha ordered as his foot began to tap against the dirt path. He had just gotten her to agree to leave the village to agree to find a way to move on with her life and he wasn’t about to let this little brat go around undoing the work that had taken him months to complete. ‘No what whatever mess that prick has found himself in he can find his own way out. I’m not letting Kagome get sucked back in just to get hurt again.’

“No Inuyasha you don’t understand.” Rin pleaded as she released her hold on Kagome to face him. 

“Then why don’t you explain it to us brat because unless you can give us a good reason Kagome aint going nowhere near that emotionally constipated wall of ice.” He meant every word that feel from his lips as he looked from Rin to Kagome. Seeing the pain in Rin’s eyes he almost felt bad for a moment. The girl had grown on him during her time in the village but Kagome and her well being was his priority. 

He had promised her mother a long time ago that he would protect her. Even if that meant protecting her from herself and that bleeding heart of hers that continued to get stepped no. No, this time he wouldn’t let it happen. He didn’t care if he had to lock Kagome in a hut for weeks on end or how many times, he would have to drag her back to the village to keep her from putting herself through more heart ache. No, this time he would make the decision if it the situation truly warranted her help and even if it did, he wouldn’t allow her to go on her own.

“I will but not out here in the open I don’t want to risk someone over hearing.” 

“We can go to my hut the only ones near by are Sango and Miroku.” Kagome offered as she stood dusting herself off. She could understand Rin’s reluctance to speak about the happenings of the western compound out in the open. It was something Sesshomaru had taught her during one of their walks. ‘One must always choose their words wisely when out in the open. One never knows when a spy may be lurking in the shadows.’ She could hear his voice echoing through her mind as if he was standing right behind her and she felt as if her heart was going to shatter just as the jewel had all those years ago.

“Thank you, Lady Kagome.” 

“Feh don’t thank her yet brat I still haven’t decided if we are gonna help just that we will hear you out.” Inuyasha reminded her as he began making his way down the path that lead to his and Kagome’s shared hut. No, they weren’t married but it had made the most since for them to share a dwelling. They had separate rooms built on for sleeping and one large common room, but Kagome mostly had the hut to herself. During the summer when Inuyasha did stay in the village he would sleep on the roof during clear nights. Only coming in when it rained.

It was only during the winter months that Inuyasha truly lived in the hut. The villagers would often whisper about the arrangement the two had decided upon, but it didn’t matter. Kagome needed his help especially during that first winter and he needed a warm place to sleep. Once they were settled in the small hut Kagome placed a small pot of tea over the fire. As she and Rin settled on the mats and Inuyasha chose to lean against the wall next to the door.

“Rin please tell us what is going on in the west.” Kagome spoke in an attempt to coax the girl into conversation.

“Lord Sesshomaru has been having fits for over a year and a half now.” Rin finally admitted and she couldn’t deny how good it felt to finally get the words off her chest.

“You came here because the bastard is throwing tantrums? Feh that’s normal for him.”

“Not like this!” Rin objected as she turned to glare at Inuyasha. “His beast keeps taking over and it takes the strongest general we have to subdue him, and he’s been hallucinating.” At Rin’s description of the young lords’ symptoms. For a moment it made her ever regret thinking he could have been so cruel to forget about her but then another darker thought began to take its place. ‘What if his interest in me was only because of the mental illness.’

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She couldn’t allow her thoughts to go to such a dark place right now. She would save that for latter when she was alone in the hot springs near the village so Inuyasha would not smell her distress. No right now she had a much more important task one that she dreaded. Taking in a deep breath Kagome steadied her nerves as she prepared to deliver the crushing news, there was just nothing she could do.

“Rin I’m sorry but I don’t think I can help this time. This sounds like a mental issue not a physical one.” Kagome hated to turn the girl away but all the symptoms she was describing seemed to be all the classic symptoms of a mental break. It wasn’t something she was equipped to deal with and even if she could go back to her time (which she couldn’t) and pick up a psychology textbook or two it wasn’t like there were any written about how to help a mentally unstable demons.

“I know but Lady Kagome even when he’s not amid a fit he’s still not himself. He doesn’t train anymore; he barely leaves his room and he’s irritable with everyone and his words are often slurred or make no logical since. He even yells at me and he has never raised his voice to me not since that day I found him injured in the forest.” Even Kagome could admit that it did seem a little odd for him to not return to himself once the fit had passed. From what little she had known about mental there should be points where he would have a good day. A day where he would almost seem to be back to his old self but then again, she wasn’t an expert.

“Rin I still don’t think I can help, like I said this sounds like a sickness of the mind not a sickness of the body.” Kagome could feel her heart breaking again. She knew that she was taking away the girls last remaining hope for the man who had saved her, and Kagome wished above all else that she could help him. But her healing abilities did not apply to the mentally ill. She had tried it once on one of the village women who she was sure was suffering from Bipolar disorder, but it had been futile. The only thing she had managed was to upset the woman even more then she already had been.

“That’s what Master Jacken and all the others say but I don’t believe it.”

“Rin, I know this is hard to accept but –”

“No, I won’t accept it. I think someone is inducing these fits.”

“Listen to the brat Kagome I think she’s right.” Inuyasha chirped from his spot against the wall. He had been so quiet Kagome had almost forgotten he was there but what had shocked her more then his interjection into the conversation was that he was siding with Rin. 

“Inuyasha we have come across mad youkai before it’s not completely unheard of.” Kagome felt the need to remind him. They had dealt with many deranged youkai over the years all driven mad by some form of greed which had consumed their being. 

“I know but think Kagome how many mad youkais have we come across that have fits? Normally it happens all at once and they go on a rampage destroying everything in their path until they are put down. Even then they are always low-level youkai. It’s completely unheard of for a youkai of that pricks standing to go completely mad.” Inuyasha pointed out and Kagome had to admit that he had a good argument. One that she could not find any fault in his logic but still there is always a first time for everything.

“When did the fits start Rin?” Kagome asked as she decided it wouldn’t hurt to gather a little more information about what was happening to the lord of the west. 

“According to Jacken right after he retuned from his last visit with you Lady Kagome. They started off small just excessive fits of rage throwing things then he started killing guards in his bouts of rage. Finally, after a little time the progressed to the point where his beast could no longer be contained so it became unsafe for him to leave the compound. That was why Master Jacken came to collect me hoping it would help calm his beast and it worked for a little while but now the only thing that seems to be helping is Akahana’s tea.” 

“What kind of tea?”

“That’s just it no one knows, and she refuses to show anyone how to make it.”

“Rin if they are helping why do you sound so upset? If I remember correctly, she was the lead healer in the compound.” Kagome frowned as memories of there interactions while she had been in the western compound ran through her mind. The woman had seemed pleasant enough at the time although it was clear that the Inu did not like her or Rin. 

“Yes, but I don’t think they are really helping. I think Akahana is responsible for this whole mess.” Rin but out the frustration clear in her voice. She knew Kagome was simply trying to understand but Kagome’s questions made her feel as if she was imaging the whole thing. 

“Rin that’s a very big accusation to be tossing around. Why would Akahana need to do something like that she holds a very coveted position in the compound and lacks for nothing. What more could she want?”

“She wants the west.”

“Rin. I think –”

“No Lady Kagome you have to listen to me.” Rin cut her off she needed to make her understand what was happening. “When Lord Sesshomaru retuned from his last visit with you he was fine perfectly normal. Jacken assured me of this he was the picture of health in every way. He then announced he was going to ask a female to court as the potential next lady of the west and ordered a gift commissioned to present to her. As is custom for a lord of his status. Then right before he is about to leave again to head south to speak with the southern lord, he’s plagued with something that will not allow him to leave the compound for fear of looking weak in the presence of the other lords. Then Akahana magically appears with the solution right in her hands and it seemed to work for a while. Soothing his tempers but it slowly turned him into her puppet”

“It is odd Rin, but it still doesn’t prove your theory is correct. It could very well be a coincidence and his altered state could be from whatever mental illness he is suffering from. Akahana is the lead healer it is her job to find a solution for illness.” Kagome hated being the one to tare down the girls hopes but Rin needed to be grounded. It was very possible the young girl was simply in denial about what was happening to her lord and looking for someone to blame. Kagome had seen it many times with grief, having someone to blame just made things easier.

“Fine I was hoping you would believe me so I wouldn’t have to tell you this, but you leave me no choice.” Rin huffed as her eyes hardened in determination. She knew once Kagome healed Sesshomaru and once he was giving the full story, she would no doubt be reprimanded for letting the information slip, but she didn’t care. She needed to win Kagome to her side. She needed to make Kagome understand. “Soon after Akahana’s appearance Lord Sesshomaru announced that Akahana would be the woman he was courting. There was a huge feast within the castle to celebrate and everyone waited in anticipation to see what our lord would present to his chosen. No one except him and Tootsie knew what it was to be.”

“Rin, I don’t see what his courting gift has to do with anything we are discussing.” Kagome pointed out as she tried to steer the conversation back onto the correct course.

“You will just listen!” Kagome nodded as she waited for Rin to continue. It was clear the girl needed to get this off her chest so Kagome would let her. “At this feast the gift was to be presented to Akahana and she was to accept it showing her acceptance of Sesshomaru. Akahana had been spewing for weeks she thought it was going to be kimono made from the finest and rarest of youkai silks which is the traditional gift.”

“Feh I’m guessing it wasn’t.” Inuyasha snorted as his ears began to twitch. He had a sinking feeling in his gut he already knew what the gift was. He had seen it leaned up against the wall in Totosai’s cave last spring when he had gone to have Tessaiga sharpened. He had felt Sesshomaru’s aura pulsating from the weapon and his curiosity as to why he would want that made from one of his fangs had gotten the better of him. The old fool however had told him to mind his own business and refused to tell him anything.

“Your right Inuyasha it wasn’t a kimono as Akahana had hoped.” Rin stated as she locked her chocolate orbs with Kagome’s cobalt ones. “It was a bow made from his fang and a set of arrows made from strands of his hair.” Rin could see the tidal wave of emotion dancing in Kagome’s eyes as she processed the information she had just been give.

“I’m sorry Rin but I just can’t help you.” Kagome whispered as she stood from her place around the fire. Slowly wrapping her arms around herself before making her way out of the small hut.


	2. Chapter Two

******* Warning this chapter contains content that some readers may find disturbing. *******

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the ceiling of his room his mid fogged as he tried to force his body to move. He needed to get up he needed to fix the damage Akahana had caused to his lands. He needed to kill her, even with his clouded mind he knew that. He could feel his beast rattling in the back of his mind yet no matter how hard he tried to connect to it he just couldn’t. The connection was blocked by a thick layer of fog cutting him off from a large portion of his strength.

He had been so close today after forming a coherent enough thought to not drink the morning tea that had been delivered with his morning meal. As the morning progressed the fog had painfully yet slowly begun to lift. His beast has surged forward trying to force its way through the fog and it had almost succeeded then that fool Homura had stopped him once again. Holding him down as Akahana forced yet another one of her concoctions down his throat.

Successfully forcing him back into this altered state and back in the whims of Akahana. 

“You really should stop fighting me.” Sesshomaru forced a weak growl from the back of his throat as Akahana’s voice drifted through his chambers. She laughed which only served to anger him even more. He should sever her head from her neck, but his body would not respond to his commands no matter how much he willed it too. “Your only making things harder on yourself like this.”

Another growl was his only response to her words but Akahana really hadn’t been expecting him to speak. The tea she had given him this time had contained a particularly large dose of belladonna and opium powder. It made for a very effective combination for turning even the strongest of youkai into her personal servants. It had worked countless times in her manipulation of one royal court or another. The belladonna successfully blocking the connection to the youkai’s beast cutting their power in half and the opium powder kept them falling at her feet begging for more. 

“I really had hoped after this last incident you would come to see things my way.” Akahana cooed as she moved to stand by the side of his futon hovering over him. A sinister glint shining in her dull green eyes. “It won’t be much longer now before news of your episodes reaches the other cardinal lords.” Akahana stated as she ran her hands over the cool silk fabric of Sesshomaru’s chest. Stopping when she reached the obi which held his haori closed. Giving the fabric a light tug, she watched as it loosened before falling to his sides.

“Once that happens, they will come to see for themselves if the once proud western lord has truly fallen into madness.” Using what strength, he could muster forced another weak growled from deep in his chest although he was sure he sounded like no more than an angry pup. He shuttered in disgust as he felt her cold hands make contact with his bare flesh of his abdomen as she traced his muscles while she forced the folds of his haori open.

“And when they inevitably see how far the great and powerful Sesshomaru has fallen they will call for your removal as lord.” Akahana’s lips turned up in a devious smirk as ignored his pitiful attempt to be intimidating. Catching the small twitch of one of his fingers from the corner of her eye she frowned. ‘He still has so much fight. It matters not though.’ “I do wish you would stop fighting the paralytic I added into this last bout of tea is very effective and it will be hours before it wears off.” Akahana reminded him and he knew she was right.

Blinding rage at her words filled his belly as Akahana’s hands continued to roam his person. ‘If I ever free myself from this blight she will die a slow and tortures death.’

“Now, where was I?” Akahana mused as she allowed her hands to dip lower lightly ghosting over the skin of his hips and tracing the top of his hakama’s. “Oh yes the other lords.” Akahana cooed as she moved her hands lower over his silk clad thighs. “They will call for your dismissal if not death and with no legitimate heir to take your place the lands will be divided between the other lords.” 

It was a harsh truth but a truth none the less. The other lords would not be kind once they learned about his plight. “I have no intention of allowing that to happen due to your unwillingness to relent and simply accept your fate. I have worked too hard to let all of my plans simply unravel now when I am so close to succeeding.” Akahana frowned as she removed her hands from his body moving them behind her back tugging at the knot of her own odi allowing it to fall to the floor. The folds of her kimono falling open exposing her sun kissed flesh.

“So, I will produce an heir before that happens. As long as the heir to the western thrown grows within my womb no one will ever question my status and after your demise I will rule as regent until our child is old enough and then I will rule through the child.” Akahana laughed as she moved to straddle his waste. The sickening smell of her arousal assaulting his nose choking his lungs.

“No! This one will never give you what you seek.” Sesshoamru wasn’t sure where he found it, maybe it was the rage he managed to pull the strength to speak from, but he found it. ‘I will never give her what she wants.’

“Oh, my dear you won’t have a choice in the matter.” Akahana giggled as she moved on of her hands to stroke his face digging her delicate claws along the magenta stripes. A small trail of blood left in their wake. Leaning forward Akahana pressed her bare breasts into his chest as she used her rough tongue to lap at the wound. “You taste absolutely divine! The power in your blood is so intoxicating.” Akahana moaned as she lapped at the blood greedily.

The scent of her arousal becoming even stronger as she leaned up before dragging both her clawed hands down his chest. Leaving long deep cuts in their wake as she once again traced each cut with tongue. With her blood lust stayed for the moment Akahana went back to focusing on the task at hand. Rocking back on her knees she once again settled herself on his thighs before finding the knot that held his hakama’s to his waste. 

Giving the fabric a hard jerk, she released the knot losing the fabric before freeing him of his covering. Her eyes narrowed in irritation and Sesshomaru couldn’t help but find a small form of satisfaction that even in his altered state of mind he had remained flaccid. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips and he relished in the anger that flashed through Akahana’s eyes.

Roughly she wrapped both her hands around his length as she began to pump the unresponsive flesh. ‘He may be resisting now but he is still a male.’ She told herself as she diligently continued on with her task. Her movements growing rougher as her frustration built at his bodies lack of response to her. She could see amusement dancing across his amber eyes as she released the abused appendage allowing it to fall limply back. 

“I had hoped to do this the enjoyable way, but it seems that is no longer an option.” Akahana growled through clenched teeth as she dismounted from her place above him. Not bothering to pick up her kimono as she walked to the sliding door of this chamber. Pushing it open angrily she spotted two male servants scrubbing the floors and doing their best not to look at her.

“You there, go to my rooms and retrieve the pot of tea I left over the fire and make haste the lord needs it.” The servants didn’t argue as they abandoned their task quickly bolting down the hall and into Akahana’s rooms. It satisfied her that she didn’t have to wait but mere moments before the servants reappeared with the pot of tea. Taking it from them without so much as a word Akahana slammed the sliding door closed as she turned her attention back to the source of her current frustration. 

Moving swiftly, she placed the pot of tea on the small table next to the futon as she retrieved a small saucer pouring the hot liquid into it. Forcing it against Sesshomaru’s lips she smiled in satisfaction as the liquid disappeared into his mouth. Placing the saucer back on the small table she leaned over him fully intending to taunt him.

“You bastard!” Akahana screamed as the hot liquid spewed into her face. Stinging her eyes as she stubbled away from him tripping over one of the many pillows scattered about the room. “If it wouldn’t ruin everything, I would kill you for that!” Akahana bit out from her place on the cold floor as she composed herself. She needed to reign in her anger it would do no good if she killed him now.

Although his actions had alerted her to yet another problem she would need to remedy soon. ‘He’s becoming more lucid in his thoughts again.’ She would need to increase the dose of opium powder over the next few days to ensure he was once again in a compliant state.

Pushing the thoughts aside for later Akahana pulled herself from her place on the floor refocusing on the task at hand. According to the other healers she was currently at the peak of fertility and would only remain so for the next few hours. Then it would be another six months before she would have the opportunity to become pregnant. No, she couldn’t let him derail her plans by making her angry. News of his mental state was sure to reach the other lords soon and she wanted to well along in the pregnancy before that.

Even though he had placed no mark upon her officially giving her the title as lady of the west her child being his only heir, that paired with how they would perceive his mental status they would accept her explanation. She knew this without question. 

Once again standing beside him Akahana narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms below her breasts. “You know I tried to be polite about this.” She sighed. “But you insist on doing this the unpleasant way.” Akahana sneered as she roughly grabbed his face with one of her hands. Her claws puncturing the skin of his cheeks as she held his mouth open. Using her free hand Akahana quickly gripped the handle of the tea pot before bringing if forward forcing the hot liquid once again into his open mouth. Emptying the entirety of the container into his mouth a satisfied smirk dancing across her face as he began to cough as he choked on the hot liquid. 

“If you had simply behaved from the start then I wouldn’t have had to resort to such barbarianism.” Akahana stated sternly as if she were chastising a misbehaving pup as she placed the empty tea pot back on the table. Releasing her hold on his face Akahana once again moved to straddle his thigs and Sesshomaru growled his disapproval as she once again roughly took him in her hands. Pumping up and down in swift movements as she once again tried to force him to harden.

Shock and anger filled his eyes as he suddenly felt his member acting of its own accord hardening under her Akahana’s tough. His angry honey eyes locking with her amused green ones. “Don’t look so surprised my lord.” Akahana laughed as she continued her menstruations griping him almost painfully tight.

“I have a tea brew for everything including ones that help men rise to any occasion.” Akahana laughed harder as Sesshomaru snarled baring his fangs as he felt himself harden even farther. Akahana smiled in satisfaction as she took in his hardened flesh and she could feel her folds beginning to moisten in anticipation of having him sheathed fully inside if her. 

“I told you my lord you would not have a choice. Tonight, we will conceive the heir of the west.” Akahana smiled insidiously as she released his member from her hands. Slowly rising to her knees, she positioned her dripping core above his engorged member. Extremely pleased that the tea she had forced him to drink would keep him hard far beyond the first release of his seed into her welcoming womb. ‘Yes, he will fill me many, many times tonight.’ Akahana thought as she lowered herself onto his waiting shaft. Felling him slip past her wet folds and into her waiting entrance a sharp moan fell from her lips as she took him within her fully.

……………………….

“Dame it all.” Rin cursed as she slammed her fist into the wooden floor of the hut. ‘How could she turn us away.’ Her mind was reeling. Kagome had never turned anyone away before and she had been so sure that Kagome would have the answer. Her sobs returned full force as she continued to pound her hand into the wooden floor of the hut.

“Feh stop that kid.” Rin froze as she tuned to look at the hanyou leaning against the wall behind her a pensive look on his face as his ears twitched. 

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Rin snorted as she whipped the angry tears from her eyes.

“Then stop acting like a brat throwing a tantrum because you didn’t get your way.” Rin narrowed her eyes at his crude statement. ‘How dare he speak to me like that!’ She thought angrily and if circumstances were different if she wasn’t on her knees begging both him and Kagome for help, she would have set him straight for insulting her like that.

“I am not throwing a tantrum! I am upset I have ever right to be. Kagome was our last hope and now she’s turned her back on us.” Rin but out through clenched teeth choosing to take the more tactful response. Inuyasha was the one who seemed to be on her side for the moment and she couldn’t risk alienating him simply because she had allowed her tempter to get the best of her. 

“You unloaded a lot on her at once kid. It’s been over a year since she heard from either of you.” Rin sighed. She knew he was right. Kagome had been left in the dark just like everyone else about her lord’s condition and Rin couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for it. Kagome had always been so kind to her, and she had known Kagome had become close with her lord. It was easy to see when they had both visited him.

He had been testing how she would fit into life in the compound. How the servants and guards all felt about her. Sesshomaru had even given her a few small tasks that were normally reserved for the lady of the house. Rin knew what he was planning even if he had never said anything to her directly. 

“I know but I thought Kagome of all people would understand and stop calling me a kid!”

“She will understand you just gotta give her time to sort it out for herself.” Inuyasha sighed. He knew Kagome would agree to help in the end she always did. It was like a compulsion for her no matter what the risk. Yes, some matters especially when it came to her heart may cause her to hesitate for a moment, but he had known her long enough to know, all she needed was a moment. Then sometimes a gentile push in the right direction. He would give her a moment and then he would go be that push.

As much as he disliked his brother every instinct in his body was screaming at him that Rin was right. That he needed to trust the girl’s judgment on this, and his instincts had never let him in the wrong direction before. Well not when he truly listened to what they were telling him.

“That’s just it we don’t have time. Jacken has managed to knowledge of what’s been going on contained inside the compound but that won’t last much longer.” Rin confessed as she lowered her face allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. “And if the other lords find him in the state, he’s in right now. I don’t even want to think about what they will do.”

“I’ll go talk to her. Stay here alright.” He watched as Rin nodded at his words as he exited the hut. Lifting his nose to the air he took a deep breath catching her scent in the direction she had taken off in and he knew instantly where to find her. ‘Should have known.’ Taking off down the dirt path at a slow trot toward the well. He wasn’t surprised to find her back pressed against the rough wood of the well as she gazed up at the night sky. 

“Kagome.” He called pulling her from her musing as he moved to stand in front of her. His large form towering over her as she turned her full attention to them. 

“Inuyasha please just leave me alone.” Her voice was soft pleading and hurt in her eyes almost made him grant her request. Almost. 

“Aint goanna happen wench.” He huffed as he took a seat facing her crossing his legs as he folded his hands across his chest. He hated what he was about to do and he wished more than anything he could give her the opportunity to sort her feelings out on her own but if what Rin said was true they didn’t have the luxury of time. Kagome needed to come to a decision sooner rather than later.

“Inuyasha please I can’t right now. I just need a moment.” Kagome pleaded with him. Her voice barely above a whisper. She just couldn’t do this right. The information that had been dumped in her lap was just all too much to process and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. In the span of just a few short hours her world had been turned upside down and then completely shattered.

“Too bad I aint going anywhere.” Kagome bit back a groan of frustration as she hit the back of her head against the lip of the well. ‘Why dose he always insist on being so stubborn?’ She asked herself and she was sure that by the end of this conversation she would have a full-blown migraine. 

“Inuyasha please.”

“No Kagome I’m not leaving until we talk about this.” Inuyasha informed her as his amber eyes clashed with her cobalt ones. A silent battle of wills as she tried silently force him to leave. Inuyasha however had no intention of backing down this time.

“I don’t want to talk about Inuyasha that’s why I left.” Kagome finally relented as she looked away from and he knew he finally had her.

“Yeah I know but I aint letting you runaway and stick your head in the sand just because you’re scared.” It by far wasn’t the most delicate way to broach the topic of her emotional state but he had known Kagome for years. He knew how she worked inside and out he knew what buttons to push and when to push them to get her to open up and the quickest was to get those emotions out of her was to piss her off. Something he fancied himself an expert in now.

“I’m not scared!” Kagome protested as she once again turned her angry eyes on him. 

“Like hell you aint.”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Fine so what if I am.” Kagome blurted angrily before clamping her hand tightly over her mouth at the realization of what she had said hit her like a punch to the gut.

“What are you so afraid of?” Kagome swallowed hard as her mouth suddenly felt very dry. It was such a simple question to him but such a profound one for her because she feared so many things. Things that at this current moment in time she just wasn’t ready to admit. 

“Inuyasha I really don’t want to talk about this especially with you.” She finally managed to say after finding her voice again. Praying to any kami that would listen that he would just drop it for once and let her work through this on her own. 

“Well to bad cause right now I’m all you got so out with-it Kagome.”

“What if none of it was real?” Inuyasha raised a curious brow at her question but he remained silent as he waited for her explanation. “What if all those conversations we had were just a product of his madness.” Both brows shot up as he finally realized the true source of her reluctance to help. Snorting he removed his hands from there folded position before rapping her between the eyes for the second time that day. “Ouch! Dame it Inuyasha if you don’t stop that I’m going to s-i-t you so hard your father will feel in in the afterlife.”

“Well stop being such an idiot and I won’t have to.” He spat dryly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m not being an idiot.” Kagome protested angrily as she returned his glare with her own equally agitated one. ‘He just doesn’t understand.’ Kagome frowned at the thought but then again how could he understand. It had never made since for Sesshomaru to have any interest in her. She was weak, clumsy, out spoke, plane and so far from what a lady of this time should be. He was regal, powerful, beautiful, deadly everything a true lord of his status should be.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Really well then why don’t you tell me how I’m being an idiot then.” Kagome challenged as she placed her hand on her folded knees.

“Fine. I wasn’t going to tell you this mainly because I figured you would get angry if you ever found out. But then the bastard never showed back up in the village so I kept it to myself because I thought it would only hurt you more.” Inuyasha sighed as he bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t completely sure if sharing this particular encounter with his brother would do any good, other than to get him sat but he had to try. He had to make her see that her fears were unfounded.

“What are you keeping from me Inuyasha.”

“You remember that first winter we spent together after we figured out that you and I were better off as friends.” Kagome narrowed her eyes as images of a fairly roughed up Inuyasha came staggering back into the hut with two rabbits he had found for dinner. It wasn’t the first time he had come back a little worse for wear and Kagome had chocked it up to a random youkai that had wondered to close to the village. Now she wasn’t quite so sure.

“Yeah of course I do. We were the talk of the whole village that year because of our living arrangements.”

“Yeah well he approached me one day while I was out hunting in the snow. He was leaving after checking on Rin and making sure she and Kaede were prepared for winter.”

“Yeah what’s so special about that?” Kagome questioned. So far Inuyasha had not said anything that was out of the ordinary for Sesshomaru. He always checked on Rin every winter and he would often bring supplies for the two women knowing how hard it was for Kaede to get around now that she was getting up in years.

“Dame it woman don’t interrupt me.”

“Sorry.” Kagome mumbled as she rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. So far, she didn’t see how this story was going to prove anything to her.

“Feh whatever. Anyway, he asked how our courtship was going and I told him that you and I just weren’t going to work that in the end you were more like my sister than my lover. He stood there forever it seemed like just looking at me analyzing things and then out of no where he asked if he could have my permission to purse your affections.” Inuyasha paused as he studied Kagome’s face for any indication of what she may be feeling at the moment. 

“He did what?” Kagome questioned unsure she had heard him right. Unsure if she should be angry that the brothers had been treating her like an old bone at the time or flattered that they had both cared about her. It was a flurry of emotions that like everything else that had happened today Kagome wasn’t quite sure how to process.

“Yeah I know shocked the hell out of me too. I dropped the rabbits I had found in the snow and everything. I’ll spare you the details of the argument that ensued after I regained my senses. But after a very long conversation I gave him my blessings as your friend and pack alpha.” Inuyasha exhaled a sigh of relief when Kagome didn’t immediately sit him after he presented her with this new information. 

“Touching as that little story of yours is I still don’t see how that proves anything.” Inuyasha could feel his eye beginning to twitch at her words. ‘Just how deep in denial is she?’ He wondered as he resisted the urge to rap her between the eyes for a third time. 

“Kagome it wasn’t until that fallowing spring after I left the village that Sesshomaru started spending time with you.” Inuyasha pointed out hoping that she would come to the realization on her own. 

“Yeah so?” Inuyasha groaned as he fought the urge to pull at his own hair as her words registered. ‘Looks like I’m going to have to spell it out for her.’

“Dame it Kagome you can be so stupid sometimes.” Inuyasha barked in frustration. He loved her he really did but sometimes she was just so oblivious. “He was interested in you way before those fits started stupid.”

“How can you be so sure? What if the madness had already started to set in then he just wasn’t showing any outward symptoms?” Kagome asked and even Inuyasha had to admit she had a valid point. One that he didn’t really have an answer for other than his instincts were telling him he was right. 

“Because I am. Like I said we had a very long and bloody conversation that day. That’s part of the reason I was so pissed at him when he just stopped showing up.”

“He’s going mad Inuyasha.” Kagome reminded him as she thought about all the symptoms Rin had described. “We have seen it before in youkai you know that there is nothing myself or you can do. We both know how this end and I can’t watch him die.”

“You don’t know that you haven’t even assessed his condition for yourself yet. What if he’s not going mad and Rin’s right about everything?” Inuyasha posed the question and Kagome could feel her jaw tighten. ‘He’s right.’ She told herself. She hadn’t seen him in over a little over a year and truly had no idea to the state he was currently in. There was the slim possibility that Rin was right but that seemed rather unlikely. Sesshomaru was strong, the strongest youkai she knew. 

“What if she’s not?”

“What if she is.”

“Okay so let’s paus for a moment and say I agree with you. Let’s say Rin is right. That these fits are induced by some form of magic or potion I have no way of knowing what it is. Then on top of that I’m pretty sure that Akahana wont even let me set foot onto the western lands let alone assess Sesshomaru’s condition.”

“Where there is a will there is a way. You were the one who taught me that Kagome.”

“You know I hate it when you throw my words back at me.”

“Yeah I know that’s why I do it.” Inuyasha snorted as he turned his gaze up to the night sky. “Look Kagome in the end if you decide to help him or not, I will support your choice. I’ll always stand by you just don’t make this decision out of fear.” He really mint what he said too. If in the end she turned Rin away he would stand by her and if she decided to go west with Rin to assess and hopefully treat his brother, he would fallow her there too. But in the end, it needed to be her choice.

He could force her to confront her emotions and see them for what they truly were, but he couldn’t make the choice for her.

“Inuyasha can I have some time to think please.” 

“Yeah sure think Kagome. I’ll be waiting at the hut with Rin for your return.” Inuyasha frowned as he stood from his place on the grass. He had hoped she would return with him that they could begin making a plan but from the looks of it she needed more time. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagome called as to him as he started down the path. A sad smile placed on her lips. 

“Yeah what is it?”

“Thank you.” 

“Keh.” Was his only response as he took off back down the path to the hut and Kagome stifled a small giggle. ‘After all this time he still gets so embraced.’ Shaking her head lightly Kagome pushed thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind and she turned her attentions back to the problem at hand. ‘Sesshomaru.’ His name rang through her mind and she dropped her face into her hands she tried in vain to push back the tears that were once again starting to form.

‘What am I going to do?’ She asked herself and deep down she already knew the answer. She had known the answer from the moment Rin had asked for her help. She knew she needed to try even though there was every possibility that he really was going mad. ‘Mental illness doesn’t care how important or powerful you are.’ She remined herself. It was a sobering thought. One that sent her over the edge as she let the tears freely fall from her eyes. 

Kagome choked out a sob as she moved her hands to wrap them around herself. ‘Could he really be going mad?’ The question echoed in her mind. ‘No.’ She told herself pushing the question to the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to focus on something other than her own disperse. She would have time for that later when she could crawl into her futon and lick her metaphorical wounds. ‘Besides there is the slim chance Rin is right.’ Kagome reminded herself and even though she doubted Rin was right it was hope. Hope that Sesshomaru could return to normal hope that they could pick up where they left off. 

‘I’m only kidding myself.’ Kagome sighed. Even if by some miraculous chance she could help return the youkai lord to his normal self it had been a year since they had last seen each other. ‘A lot can changes in a year.’ It was true a lot had changed for her and no doubt if she were able to lift his blight from him things would be different for him as well. ‘Will his feelings about me have changed?’

It was a possibility that she knew she needed to prepare herself for. Even if he was under the influence of some outside force. It was very plausible that he had changed his mind about there friendship before it started. ‘Then why have the bow and arrows commissioned?’ The more logical part of her mind argued, and it was something she couldn’t refute it. 

From what Rin had told her it had been commissioned as his original courting gift before the fits had started. ‘When his mind was still sound.’ The logical part of her brain added. ‘Still there is no proof that gift would have been for me.’ The more emotional part of her argued. Sighing in frustration Kagome tried to push the thoughts of the gift from her mind. It was twisting emotions in her gut that right now she didn’t want to acknowledge and in that moment Kagome knew that her feelings for him hadn’t wavered over the past year.

Still it had been a year and even if her feelings hadn’t changed damage had still been done. It had been a year of wondering what she had done to drive him away a year of blaming herself for not being interesting enough to keep his attentions. A year of being angry with herself for allowing her heart to feel something more for the youkai lord other than friendship when he had never expressed any interest.

Then there was the taunting thought that he had only interacted with her due to his altered mental status. Even with Inuyasha’s reassurances that particularly nasty thought had not dissipated. It was still very present in the forefront of her mind laughing at her. It brought up old insecurities as memories of constantly being compared to Kikyo reared their ugly head. ‘No!’ Kagome scolded herself. ‘I am not going down that rabbit whole right now.’ Kagome frowned as she pushed those thoughts back down into the recesses of her mind.

She could wrestle with them latter right now she needed to bring her focus back to the issue at hand. Could she help him? Was it worth the pain she would no doubt put her heart through if she could not? Could she really put herself through the pain of watching him descend farther into madness? Could she watch him die by the hands of the other lords or worse Inuyasha when the madness finally took all his rational thoughts from him. 

Kagome felt another sob shake through her body at the thought of his death. Knowing that he no longer wanted her company was painful but at least she had known he was alive. Living his life ruling his lands finding his happiness, even if it was with someone other than her. Had been a jagged pill to swallow but the thought of him dying. It was a pain that she didn’t know if she could live with. 

“I don’t think my heart can take it.” She whispered to herself as she placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle the sound of another sob. ‘I can’t put myself through that pain.’ Kagome decided. She just couldn’t do it not this time she had already put herself through so much over the years. So many pieces of her heart had been chipped away already and, in that moment, Kagome was sure that if one more was piece was chipped away it would be the end of her.  
‘I’m being selfish.’ Kagome frowned in frustration at the realization. ‘I’m not the only one who would suffer from Sesshomaru’s death.’ It hit her like a punch to the gut. Rin. His lands. His people. They would all suffer greatly from his death. ‘This is so much bigger than just me.’ Kagome realized and she felt determination hardening in her gut. She had to help him she had to at least try no matter how much pain it caused to her. 

‘Still. I don’t know what they expect me to do.’ Her hand tightened in her hair in frustration and not for the first time she wished she had access to the medical advancements of her time. If they were in future, she would just have his blood and analyze. Then all debate on whether he was going mad or was being drugged would be put to rest. ‘But I don’t have anything like that here.’ Kagome frowned and then her eyes widened slightly ‘But I do.’ Kagome shot to her feet a smile dancing across her face as she bolted off in the direction of her hut.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome beamed as she hastily pushed the flap of the door open almost collapsing to the floor.

“Lady Kagome!” Rin shouted in surprise as she moved to help stead the older woman before she hit the floor. Rin gazed at her with worried eyes as she looked over Kagome’s exacerbated form. From her puffy eyes and reddened cheeks, it was easy to see the older woman had been crying and Rin couldn’t help but feel guilty. ‘Inuyasha was right. I overwhelmed her earlier. I was desperate for her help I didn’t take into consideration how she would feel about it all.’

“Breath will yah wench! We don’t need you passing out on us!” Inuyasha commanded pulling the attention of both the women to him and Kagome nodded. He was right she needed to get her breathing under control she would do no one any good if she passed out. She needed to have Inuyasha track her plan down tonight before he could run away. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagome panted as she finally began to catch her breath. Her lungs were still on fire but she needed to get this out.

“Yeah what is it?” Inuyasha asked as he motioned for Rin to help Kagome onto the mat next to the fire.

“Is Myoga still here?”

“Myoga?” Inuyasha questioned. “Yeah, I think he was going to stay a few days? Why? What do you need that coward for?” Inuyasha asked as raised a brow in confusion. 

“I’ll explain later!” Kagome snapped. “Just go find him and bring him here before he takes off like the coward he is.”

“Keh fine I’ll be right back.” Inuyasha huffed as he once again made his way out of the hut. He didn’t understand what use the old flee could possibly be in this situation, but he had faith in Kagome. 

“So, does this mean you are going to help us?” Rin finally worked up the courage to ask after Inuyasha had left.

“It means I have an idea Rin one that will either confirm your suspicions or confirm that he truly is slipping into madness.” For the first time on a little over a year Rin felt hope bloom in her chest. 

“And if I’m right you will help him?”

“Yes, Rin I will try my best, but I won’t make any promises. We have no way of knowing what damage has already been done.” Kagome reminded the girl in an attempt to ground her. Kagome needed her to remember that this was a long shot. That there was still a very real possibility that she was wrong. That Sesshomaru was descending into madness that there was no returning from. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Lady Kagome. It means everything to me that you are willing to try.” Rin cried and for the second time that day she tackled Kagome in a what felt like a bone crushing hug. 

“Master Inuyasha what is the meaning of this put me down!” Kagome’s attention was drawn back to the flap of her hut as Inuyasha pushed it back with his free hand. Myoga’s kimono top pinched between the claws of his thumb and pointer finger as he struggled. 

“Feh ask her.” Inuyasha snorted as he pointed to Kagome and Myoga stopped his futile struggle. His eyes widening slightly as he noticed the young woman who currently had her captured in a tight hug.

“Lady Rin what are you doing here?” Myoga questioned as he watched Rin release her hold on Kagome. “Why are you not safely in the western compound?”

“I have a question for you Myoga.” Kagome interjected before Rin could answer. She needed to know if what she had in mind was even possible for the flee to do. Especially before she apprised him of Sesshomaru’s condition back in the west. Yes, the flee was a friend but he was also a coward one who if was pressed even slightly would spill any secrets he knew and Kagome wouldn’t risk that. Not if he couldn’t do what she was asking.

“And it couldn’t have waited till morning? I’m a flee who needs his beauty sleep you know.” Myoga protested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry Myoga but no it couldn’t this is very important.” Kagome stated as she stood. Holding out the palm of her hand signaling for Inuyasha to release him. 

“Well what is it then?” Myoga frowned irritated as he landed in the miko’s waiting hand.

“I need to know when you suck someone’s blood are you able to detect what’s in it?” Kagome posed her question and in return he gave her a dubious look as he mulled over her question.

“Of course, if it’s something I have come across before.” Myoga answered even more irritation in his voice over being woken up over something so trivial. 

“That’s perfect! You’re just what we need Myoga.” Kagome beamed in her excitement. All she needed now was a sample of Sesshomaru’s blood. Myoga could drink it and tell them once and for all if he was being drugged or if he was truly going mad. Even if Myoga didn’t recognize what ever was being used he could still tell if something was in his blood. They could figure the rest out later.

“Lady Kagome I’m afraid I’m not fallowing.”

“We need your help.” Kagome blurted as she brought the flee up to look him in the eye. 

“My help but I’m just a lowly little flea.”

“Exactly that’s what makes you perfect.”

“Perfect for what exactly?” Myoga asked the nervousness clear in his voice.

“To go west and assess Sesshomaru’s blood.” Kagome finally stated and the room froze as everyone looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“You can’t be serious Lady Kagome!” Myoga wailed as he struggled against Inuyasha’s hold.  
“Oh, but I am Myoga we need you to do this.” Kagome’s voice took on a serious tone as she stared down the flee. 

“But I’m just a flee! Sesshomaru will never willingly let me suck his blood. He will kill me!” Myoga whaled as he attempted to jump from her hands but was stopped when a low growl passed through Inuyasha’s lips.

“Please Myoga you’re the only one who can do it.” Kagome begged.

“Why do you need me to suck his blood anyway?” Myoga whined.

“Lord Sesshomaru isn’t well.” Rin admitted sadly as the flee turned his attentions to her. “That’s why I’m here in Edo now. To seek the help of Lady Kagome.”

“Pray tell what is wrong with the young lord?”

“He’s been having fits of uncontrollable rage for the past year and a half. The healers have tried everything, and they say he is simply going mad, but I think someone is causing these fits.”

“That is why I want you to assess his blood so we can determine for sure once and for all if he is simply going mad or not.”

“Fine in the morning I will return west with Rin.” Myoga sighed.

“Thank you Myoga I knew you wouldn’t let us down!” 

……………………….

Akahana smiled wickedly as she stood out on the balcony of Sesshoamru’s personal rooms. The evidence of her recent activity’s still running down her thighs. The cool spring air caressing her naked flesh. She could see the sun just beginning to peak over the mountains to the east. Absent mindedly she brough one of her clawed hands up to rest on her flat stomach. A stomach that she hoped would soon swell with the seed of the west securing her place once and for all.

‘Once it is confirmed that I am with child it matters not if the other lord find out about the current state of the western lord.’ Akahana laughed wickedly at the thought before turning back to gaze at the youkai who lay unmoving on the bed. ‘It will be such a waste. He makes such a fine toy after all.’ Moving back into the room Akahana noticed immediately that her tea was still in effect. ‘It wont hurt to indulge myself one more time. After all I won’t have the opportunity to indulge myself much longer.’ 

Soon all her plans would bare the fruits of her labors. She would have the west and she would have her revenge against the very family who had taken everything from her.


	3. Chapter 3

*************** Just so everyone knows for the purpose of this fan fiction Rin is 17 (An adult back in those days) now and Kagome is 22. Also, I have edited this chapter using Grammarly the free version. I will also be backing up and doing the same with the other two chapters. As well as my other stories although that will take a little time. So hopefully this will help correct a lot of the mistakes that have been made. Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't as exciting as the other two but sometimes you have to set up the chessboard. ***************

Chapter Three

Kagome bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. The first rays of the morning were just starting to peek over the eastern hills and Rin was already mounting the two-headed dragon. Kagome couldn't help but worry for the young woman the dark circles under her eyes showing how little rest she had received over the past few days. 'Rin really has grown up.' Kagome realized as for the first time in over a year she looked really looked at Rin.

Gone was the sloppy side ponytail and had been replaced with a neat bun atop her head. The brightly colored orange and white kimono replaced by a calmer more mature solid royal blue accenting her delicate hourglass figure. The small pockets of baby fat that had lingered around her heart-shaped face had now all disappeared. 'She really has blossomed in the past year away.' Kagome couldn't help but fill a small twinge of sadness at the fact that she had missed out on the past year of Rin's life.

"Rin do you have everything?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the frame of her hut. It wasn't a long journey back to the western compound, but she still wanted to make sure the girl was well supplied. You never knew what obstacles could appear on the road even one that had been traveled many times.

"Yes, Lady Kagome I think so." Rin assured her from her place on Ah – Un's saddle. She smiled tiredly as she gave the dragon a light pat.

"Is this really necessary?" Myoga whined as he tugged at the small string attached to one of his feet which had been secured to the outer layer of Rin's kimono.

"With your history dame straight, it is, we can't risk you turning all coward on us and running." Inuyasha snorted as he moved to stand next to Kagome folding his hands across his chest. He narrowed his eyes as the flea retreated to the safety of Rin's dark locks to avoid his gaze. If circumstances were different Inuyasha would have laughed.

"I won't run I promise just untie me please." Myoga begged as he poked his long nose over the ebony strands of hair. His pleading with his eyes for Lady Kagome to take pity upon him. He understood their reluctance to trust him, but he needed to be able to move.

"Inuyasha has a point Myoga this is too important to risk you running away." Kagome agreed as she gave the flee a knowing look. Myoga may be a friend but he wasn't a very brave friend and right now he was too important to leave anything to chance.

"I know! That's why I should be able to move what if something happens on the way back to the compound? I won't be able to go for help." Myoga whined in a failed attempt to change their minds.

"I really don't think that will be a problem Myoga. We are with Ah – Un and the road back to the compound thanks to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin beamed as she thought of her lord and the power, he commanded his lands with.

"Yes, but the young lord hasn't been out of the compound in over a year! Even I have heard the youkai in the west have started to test their limits."

"Only on the far side of the western territories and General Homura has already sent a platoon to deal with them." Rin informed him as she squashed his last hope of being set free.

"That may be, but the road is still dangerous. Humans have little concern for the ways of youkai." A small shiver worked its way through Kagome's body as thoughts of all the times humans had been a far greater threat. "You returning to the west unaccompanied is not ideal however I see no other choice."

"Feh I'll go with them." Inuyasha spoke suddenly drawing Kagome's attention to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kagome questioned warily. "Won't it raise suspicions if you suddenly appear at the compound? I mean you and Sesshomaru don't really have the best of relationships and I would prefer that we didn't raise any red flags until we understand what we're dealing with here."

"I'm sure. Besides, I can wait at the border, plus I'm faster than Myoga. It just makes sense for me to go with them." Inuyasha pointed out hoping Kagome wouldn't press the issue much harder. He hated lying to her about his motives, well it wasn't all a completely a lie. He was faster than Myoga and Kagome needed the information as soon as possible but truth be told he simply didn't want Rin traveling back alone. Even with the two-headed dragon to protect her, he knew just how dangerous things could be.

Especially for a young woman. All the time's Kagome had been kidnaped over the years had taught him that lesson the hard way. Thankfully, Kagome had proved her resilience time and time again, but Rin was different. Rin was a softer, sweeter soul and he feared what might happen to her if left to her own devices. 'It was a miracle she made it here on her own the first time.'

"That is true." Kagome mumbled as she bit the inside of her cheek. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was more than capable of handling himself against whatever may come his way, but it still made her nervous. Especially since they had no idea what they were up against. "The quicker I know what we're dealing with the quicker I can come up with a plan."

"Don't worry wench we will be fine." Inuyasha reassured her as he placed one of his clawed hands on top of her head ruffling her hair lightly.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry when you go off on your own." Kagome admitted as moved her head to look up at him. She knew she was being silly truth be told she should be more worried about what every they may run into than she should Inuyasha. But still all those years of shard hunting and patching up his wounds she just couldn't help herself. Her worry for him just came second nature.

"Stop it wench you have other things to focus on while we're gone."

"I know I wanted to speak with Sango and Miroku and see if they have any idea about what might be going on." Kagome turned her gaze back to the sky. The blue of the early morning just starting to peak through. 'They will both be up soon.' Sango to prepare the morning meal and Miroku to tend to the children while Sango cooked. "However, without knowing what is being used I'm not sure how much help they can be."

"Don't worry I won't let you down Lady Kagome. I'll make sure Myoga makes it to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin declared and Kagome smiled proudly at the determination she saw flashing through Rin's eyes.

"I know you will succeed Rin."

"Come on let's get moving." Inuyasha commanded gruffly as he grabbed the reigns gently pulling the dragon into step behind him.

"Oh, and Rin one more thing." Kagome called as the girl turned to look over her shoulder.

"Yes."

"This is very important. If Sesshomaru is being drugged do not confront Akahana and do not stop giving it to him." Kagome could see the confusion in the young girls' eyes.

"But Lady Kagome won't that just continue to make things worse?" Rin asked as she felt the dragon once again come to a stop.

"I know it sounds strange Rin but suddenly stopping whatever she Akahana has been giving him could do more harm than good." Kagome explained as simply as she could. Kagome had been no stranger to what could happen as a result of drug withdrawal. In her last year of high school, she had volunteered at a local clinic for people struggling with addiction. It was one of the many activities that she had thrown herself into to distract her mind. That and it would have impressed the university admissions office.

"Lady Kagome I trust you, but I don't see how continuing to give him the drug could be worse than stopping it. I mean isn't that they would point of this to stop what is being done to him?" Rin frowned. She trusted Lady Kagome she really did. Kagome had always gone out of her way to help whoever she could and as far as Rin knew she had never intentionally hurt anyone and most of those people had been strangers.

'But Lord Sesshomaru isn't a stranger. Lady Kagome cares about him.' And Rin had seen the lengths that Kagome was willing to go to for someone she cared for.

"I know its strange Rin but when someone has been on a drug for a very long time their body gets used to it. When that drug is suddenly stopped it shocks the body. In humans, it causes fever, chills, convulsions, labored breathing, a racing heart, and sometimes even death. I don't know what kind of side effects Sesshomaru will suffer from. When the drug is stopped I would rather it be here under my care." Kagome could feel her stomach churning as dread washed over her. Sesshomaru was a very powerful youkai probably one of the strongest to ever exist.

'What will I do if the withdrawal sends him into a rage?' Kagome asked herself as she pulled the flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth. The importance of her conversation with Miroku and Sango suddenly seemed more urgent than before. Surely, they would know something that could help.

"I understand." Rin's soft voice pulling her from her thoughts as the girl nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now be safe all of you and hurry back." Kagome smiled sadly as she watched Inuyasha once again urge Ah – Un forward down the dirt path.

"Feh don't worry about me wench I'll be fine. It's you attracting trouble while I'm gone that worries me." Inuyasha called over his shoulder and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. It was Inuyasha's way of comforting her. To jab and prod at her as he attempted to lighten her mood and, at this moment, she was thankful for it.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a trouble magnet." Kagome called back as he made his way farther down the path

"Oi wench yes you are. If we had a gold piece for every time you got kidnapped, we would be rich."

"I don't get kidnapped that often."

"Sure ya don't wench." Inuyasha chuckled as he finally disappeared into the forest.

"Be careful Inuyasha." The words fell from her mouth in a low whisper carried on the wind. Kagome paused for just another moment before turning down the path that lead to Sango and Miroku's home.

~o0o~

Jacken waited nervously at the stable door shifting his weight from one foot to another. His large yellow eyes turned nervously to the small dirt path as he waited. It had been five days since Rin had departed for Edo and she was due to be back any time now. 'I should have never let her go. Oh, anything could have happened to that foolish girl.' Jacken cursed himself for giving in to her whims. The child had always had a way of bending him to her will even when he knew it was not in her best interest.

"Master Jacken!" Rin called as the small imp standing by the stalls came into view. She couldn't help but smile brightly as imp jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Rin I'm so glad you are back unharmed. Did everything go well in Edo?" Jacken squawked as she made his way over to the young woman as Rin dismounted from the dragon.

"Yes, Master Jacken Lady Kagome was most agreeable with my request." Rin answered carefully. She had lived in a compound full of youkai long enough to know that just because one wasn't in sight didn't mean they were out of hearing range and that was a risk that Rin wasn't willing to take.

"Agreeable my ass! More like she volunteered me to put my life in danger." Myoga protested as he jumped on Rin's shoulder.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"Lady Kagome asked me to sample the young lord's blood to discern if he is in fact under the influence of outside factors." Myoga answered as he dropped his voice to a whisper as his anger began to subside.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, especially if it is something I have come into contact with before and even if its something I have never tasted I still know something is wrong with the blood."

"That's most impressive indeed." Jacken muttered as he took in the new information that he had been given.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I can do this! When you eat something spoiled you know it tastes bad!" Myoga snapped as he folded his arms in agitation.

"That's enough both of you!" Rin scolded. As amusing as the bickering between the two of them was, they had much more pressing matters to deal with. Kagome needed the information that Myoga could provide as soon as possible. "Now Master Jacken we have to get Myoga to Lord Sesshomaru without Akahana finding out he was here and make sure he doesn't run away."

"Hey, I told you I won't run away." Myoga protested. "Really you all have such little faith in me."

"Hmmm. That will be difficult Lord Sesshomaru has been confined to his bed-chamber since you left." Jacken sighed. "Akahana has been tending to him personally and hasn't even let the servants near except to bring food."

"All you need is to get me close to the door and I should be able to squeeze under it." Myoga snorted. One of the many advantages of being a flee. There weren't many placed that he could find a way into one way or another. A closed-door would be no obstacle for him.

"I think I can arrange that. Akahana will be leaving the chambers to bathe at some point today." Jacken mused as he fiddled with his staff. Bathing had been the only time in the past week the vile woman had left the chamber of his lord. That and to speak with her fellow healers but those trips were made randomly.

"That's perfect! Akahana takes forever in the hot springs. It will give you an hour at least." Rin blurted. "Will it be enough time Myoga?"

"Yes, it should be more than enough time. I only need a small about of the young lord's blood." Myoga assured them

"Now Rin return to your rooms and I will take things from here." Jacken ordered as he led Ah – Un back into the stables for the servants to tend. The dragon would need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. If Rin's accusations proved to be true, then they couldn't afford to waste any more time.

~o0o~

"I love you." Kagome purred as her hot breath crashed against the shell of his pointed ear. Strong arms tightened around her as he pulled her flush to his side. Pressing her warmth into him and burying his nose in the ebony locks in inhaled deeply the scent of rosewood and rain. It soothed his tattered soul as the first rays of morning light began to chase away the darkness of the previous night. 'It has been too long.' He thought as he traced his palms over the curves of her back.

He missed this.

He missed her.

Resting a clawed hand on her bare hip he used his other to brush through her raven locks. 'So soft.' He thought. Everything about her was soft and perfect. A content per like growl rose in his chest as a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as Kagome's light giggle washed over him.

"Sesshomaru are you listing to me?" Warm blue eyes bore into his molten amber as she pulled his attention to her.

"Hn." He snorted in response as he dipped his head tracing his nose along her neck and under her jaw.

"You dog! I knew you weren't listing to me." Kagome giggled happily as she pressed the palms of her hands against his bare chest. Pushing him back slightly as she gave him a slightly disappointed look.

"I apologize koi." He humbled low in his chest as he pressed his forehead against hers. He smirked again when a sigh passed through her lips and he knew he was already forgiven for his blunder.

"We just get so little time together and I don't want to waste it." Kagome hummed as she lazily traced the markings across his cheeks.

"It will not be this way forever koi you have this one's word." He did his best to reassure her pulling her back down to rest her head on his bare shoulder. Wishing not for the first time since he had brought her to his home that he wasn't a lord. That he didn't have a stack of paperwork on his desk that seemed to multiply by the second.

That he didn't have to mediate disputes between the minor lords. That so many didn't need his attention when he only wished to give his attention to one.

His mate.

His Kagome.

"I know." She smiled sadly. "I just miss you is all and I guess with my current condition I just feel your absence more than normal" His gaze shifted from her face to the smooths skin of her exposed stomach. A small bulge just making itself known. To anyone without youkai senses, it would simply look like she had gained a little weight. Something that wasn't even noticeable under her clothing.

But he was a youkai and he had smelled it just a few days after it happened. Their pup. The life that they were creating together, and he understood her reluctance to be parted from him. Even within the walls of the compound where she was perfectly safe. It was a pull they both felt through the bond they shared. A pull that would only grow stronger until he could no longer leave her side.

"Things will slow shortly." He reassured once again as he placed his large palm lightly against her stomach. Lazily his eyes closed as he allowed the sensation of her aura mixing with his to wash over him. 'The pup will be strong.'

"I hope so because I have been feeling needier than normal lately." Kagome admitted as she placed her hand over his much larger one.

"I must go." He growled in disappointment as a familiar tug began to pull at the back of his mind.

"So soon? I feel like you only just returned to me."

"I will return do not worry."

Sesshomaru awoke in utter frustration clenching his jaw. This particular fantasy had haunted him for years. Dreams that had once left nothing, but self-loathing and disgust now offered his mind a haven. The once place he could escape from the torture that Akahana insisted on inflicting upon his person.

He knew it wasn't real from the moment it started. It couldn't be real no matter how much he longed for it to be. Kagome was hundreds of miles away in Edo blissfully unaware of his current state. Something he was thankful for. Her ignorance kept her safe from Akahana's nefarious plans.

No matter how much he longed to have Kagome by his side her safety came first. It was the only reason he had gone along with Akahana's ridiculous request to announce her as his intended. That and her teas made it extremely hard for him to deny her requests. No matter how he fought mentally it would seem physically he had no choice but to comply. 'No doubt some form of magic she has woven into her brews.' It was a realization that he had come too late to reverse the damage Akahana had managed.

"Were you thinking of her again?" Akahana narrowed her eyes as she towered over him. He wanted to snarl to bare his fangs. He wanted to rip this woman's throat from her body. To sink his claws through her flesh and bone to hear her beg for a mercy that he would never grant her.

"I will never understand your infatuation with such weak creatures." Akahana mused as she traced a pointed claw over the mounds of his exposed chest. A small trail of blood following in its wake. "It's a disgusting penchant no doubt inherited from your father." Akahana laughed as he forced a weak growl from his throat.

"My spies tell me that she still waits for you every month." Ignoring his glare Akahana moved to seat herself atop his abdomen. "So pathetic really." A wicket smirk danced across her lips as she began to trace the trail of his blood with her tongue. Savoring the taste of power that hummed in it.

Slowly she continued her path. Tracing her mouth over his chest up to his neck and finally to the shell of his ear. "Maybe I should put the poor thing out of its misery." White-hot rage washed over him and he was sure if he had not been cut off from his beast his eyes would have been red.

"You will not touch her." He rasped with a shaky breath.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Akahana mused. "It matters not in the end if she lives or dies your fate will remain the same. You will never see her again." Akahana taunted as her tongue traced along the outer shell of his pointed ear. Oh, how she loved to torture him. To revile in the scent of his continued anguish. It was like a balm to her ever raging soul and nothing brought him more anguish than the mention of her.

The Miko.

The one he truly wanted.

The one that she would rip away from him before his very eyes.

Yes, she would ensure that the foolish human Miko died by her hand as he watched. Unable to come to her aid as she bleed out in front of him.

Akahana moaned at the very thought of his anguish. Heat beginning to pool in the space between her thigs. Grinding her hips into his she moaned again as images of the Miko's blood coating her claws.

"My lady." A servant's meek voice called it pulled her from her fantasy.

"What!" She growled out her aura lashing out to strike at the servant from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry my lady but it is time for you to bathe before you see the healers." Akahana snorted as she turned her attention to the window. The light was starting to recede, and it was indeed growing late. Five days had now passed since the night of her heat and even though it was still early the healer's nose was very astute. The old bat seemed to have a knack for sniffing out a pregnancy even in the early stages.

However, all other scents needed to be washed away. Akahana growled in frustration she had no desire to leave her latest toy so soon. Sadly, though the conformation of her hopefully imminent pregnancy took priority. 'I can always state my desires after.'

~o0o~

Myoga could feel himself trembling as Jacken quietly made his way through the winding halls of the compound. Of all the predicaments he had managed to find himself in over the years this is one that he would have never expected.

"I'll stay here and keep watch just be quick." Jacken mumbled as Myoga dismounted from his place upon his shoulder. He wasted time pushing himself forward and through the cracks of the sliding door.

The room was large and in utter disarray. Broken furniture and ripped fabric littered the wooden floor. Papers strewed about the room. Trade agreements, disputes between the lesser lord's food shortages in the villages all had been left unanswered. Yet another clear sign that the western lands were being neglected.

Silently he moved forward to the futon in the center of the room. He took in Sesshomaru's lax body half pressed against the cold wooden floor. His silver locks matted to his face his golden eyes dull and glossed over. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of the young lords back Myoga would have sworn, he was dead.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! What has become of you?" Myoga cried as he darted across the remaining space of the room. He pressed his hand against the abnormally pale skin of Sesshomaru and shivered. 'He's so cold. Too cold.' Myoga could feel it the moment his heart dropped to his stomach. Just from his initial sight of the young lord it was clear this was more than just a case of madness.

"I apologize for this my lord but Lady Kagome has – " A weak rumble from Sesshomaru's chest cut him off at the mention of Kagome's name. 'He still has some recognition skills good.' Myoga sighed slightly relieved by the thought that the lord was not completely lost to them yet. "Yes, Lady Kagome sent me to sample your blood." Another growl was his only answer and Myoga didn't hesitate any longer.

'It burns.' Was his first thought as Sesshomaru's blood began to make its way into his system. The agonizing white-hot fire spread through him and he stumbled back away from the lord as he brought his hands up to grip his thought. He couldn't breathe he couldn't remember how the pain was clouding his mind.

Myoga gasped as he finally found the strength to pull away from the young lord. Tears of sympathy filling his eyes. Sesshomaru had never been one of the people he had preferred to keep company with. In fact, he was downright terrifying but he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be cut off from half of himself. "No wonder he is in such a state." Myoga whispered as his mind finally began to clear.

Now he knew what was wrong. Now they had a starting point and as much as he hated to leave the young lord in his current state he had no choice. The only one who stood any chance of helping him was Kagome.

Throwing a sympathetic look over his shoulder Myoga slowly made his way back across the wooden floor to exit the room. Squeezing back under the crack of the door he found Jacken standing only a few feet away in the empty hallway.

"Do you know what ails the lord?" Jacken asked hopefully.

"Not here the walls have ears." Myoga whispered and Jacken nodded in understanding. Picking up the old flea Jacken quickly made his way to the east wing and into Rin's rooms. It was the safest place now that Akahana had taken over the compound. No one except him really paid the girl ay attention.

"This is bad! So very bad! Oh no, what are we gonna do." Myoga reeled as he fidgeted from his place upon Jackens shoulder.

"Myoga what is it?" Rin asked as she did her best to swallow the lump in her throat.

"The lord he's being drugged with Belladonna, opium powder, and a strong paralytic!" Myoga blurted as he watched Jacken's face visibly pale.

"So, I was right! I knew he wasn't going mad! I just knew it!" Rin cheered at the news. Yes, things were far from alright but for the first time, there was tangible hope. Hope that her lord could be saved and things could go back to the way they once were. "How do we help him Myoga?"

"The paralytic isn't a large problem it will work through his system rather quickly once he is no longer exposed. It's the belladonna and opium that is most concerning." Myoga frowned.

"Why is that so bad? I mean we just have to stop giving it to him and he will be fine right? It's simple." Rin chimed happily. They could save him. They could save Lord Sesshomaru and all would be well.

"Rin." Myoga paused as he knitted his brows as he contemplated his next words carefully. He knew how grave the situation was. Belladonna on its own was bad enough the withdraw had been known to kill weaker youkai and the opium only magnified its effects. He however did not wish to crush the hope he could see in her eyes. "We must get word back to Master Inuyasha quickly and then we must get Lord Sesshomaru to Lady Kagome." Myoga finished as he chose to avoid the girl's statement. It was better to leave it to far braver hands than his to explain the reality of it to her.

"How are we going do to that? We can't bring Lady Kagome here." Rin reminded them.

"Then we must take the young lord to Edo." Jacken chimed as his large yellow eyes locked with Rin's chocolate ones. It wouldn't be easy but it needed to be done. The safest place for the lord was no longer in the west. 'I'll have to enlist General Homura's help.'

"We will never get him out of the compound. Akahana watches him like a hawk." Rin frowned.

"Then we will just have to get her out of the compound." Jacken answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world to accomplish.

"Master Jacken. How? Akahana never leaves the compound." Rin questioned. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Jackens ability to manipulate. She had seen him do it many times with the staff. The little imp was surprisingly more deviant than anyone gave him credit for, but she just didn't see how he could pull it off this time.

"Rin take Ah – Un and go back with Inuyasha to Edo. Once you have spoken to Lady Kagome have Inuyasha return to the western border while you remain in Edo." Jacken ordered suddenly. He could see the shock on the girl's face but it didn't matter. What he was about to attempt was dangerous and if he were caught it might even be considered treason if Akahana were to remain in charge. No, he needed Rin as far away from the compound as possible, and right now the safest place for her was in Edo.

"What no! I want to help." Rin protested at his sudden order. He would not send her away. Not when she was needed here.

"You will be helping by staying out of danger and assisting Lady Kagome in whatever she may need." Jacken sighed. Rin had always been such a defiant child even when she was small and now was no different. He could understand her reluctance to leave Sesshomaru's side

"She doesn't need my help! Inuyasha can help her! I want to be with my lord. He needs me right now!"

"No-Rin we need Master Inuyasha to help us transport Lord Sesshomaru to Edo. He is one of the few who could stand against the lord if he were to suffer a fit." Myoga interjected and he hoped that the girl would see the logic behind his words.

"But – "

"No buts child! In Edo helping, Lady Kagome prepare is where you are needed most. Now do as you are told!" Jacken snapped he knew his tone was more than likely harsher than it should have been but the didn't have time to argue. The sun was setting fast and Rin needed to be back on the road to Edo. He would apologize to her latter.

"Fine!" Rin snapped as she felt the prickling of tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. She didn't bother to look at either of them as she made her way out of the room. She didn't have the heart too.

~o0o~

Inuyasha felt his ear twitch as light footfalls made there way towards him. Turning his nose to the wind the sweet scent of lilies and honey assaulted him. 'Rin.' He frowned. She was already on her way back and the dragon was not with her. He growled as he dropped from his perch in the tree to await her arrival.

"Why isn't the dragon with you?" Inuyasha asked as soon as his hard eyes feel upon her.

"I wasn't able to get him out of the stables without someone noticing." Rin huffed as she turned her gaze away from his. She couldn't take the intensity of it. Like his angry eyes were looking right through her. Under his gaze, she couldn't admit that in her angry state she had completely forgotten to bring the dragon along.

Rin could feel anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach as Inuyasha just stared at her with his heated gaze. Still, she didn't dare meet his eyes. The light rustling of fabric the only indication he was moving. Rin could feel her cheeks beginning to heat as he stopped only a foot from her.

"Look at me." He ordered and her body moved of its own accord as she turned her face to meet his eyes. Those amber eyes that were so like her lords yet so very different. Inuyasha's eyes were wild and unrefined. Rin could feel the heat in her cheeks growing as her heart began to race.

"Ow! You jerk! What was that for?" Rin yelled as she brought her hands up to cover her now aching nose. Chocolate eyes narrowed in irritation as she took in the laughter in his eyes. 'He flicked my nose! Like I was some unruly pup.' Her mind seethed and for a moment she wondered if she could talk Lady Kagome into sitting him for her once they reached Edo.

"For being stupid." Inuyasha snorted. "You're not like me or even Kagome it's dangerous for you to be out on your own

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." She wanted to scream in frustration. Why did everyone still see her as that scared little girl from so long ago? Why couldn't they see the strong capable woman that she had become over the past few years? "Besides Myoga and Jacken both felt that I needed to report what Myoga discovered to Lady Kagome as soon as possible."

"So, someone really did manage to get to the bastard then." Inuyasha snorted still slightly shocked that someone had managed to get the best of his brother. Granted they obviously hadn't been playing fair at the time but it was still an odd feeling. To know that his killing perfection of a brother was venerable.

"He's not the bastard you are!" The words left her mouth before she knew what happened. Rin brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock of her own actions. 'How could I say something like that?' She wondered and suddenly Rin felt more ashamed of herself then she had in quite a long time.

"Feh. Tell me something I don't already know." Inuyasha scoffed as he tried to cover up his surprise of her outburst. It wasn't the first time someone had ever called him a bustard and it certainly wouldn't be the last in his life but coming from Rin's mouth. Such foul words shouldn't come from such a lovely mouth.

"Oh, Kami I'm sorry." Rin cried as she fell to her knees. "I don't know what came over me."

"Stop whining I have thicker skin than that." Inuyasha snorted unsure of what to say. He was in unfamiliar territory now. He could smell that Rin was on the verge of tears and it unsettled him. He knew she needed some form of comfort, but he wasn't sure how to provide it for her.

"Still I shouldn't have said it. I was just so angry." Rin admitted with a sigh. She was angry, furious even mostly with herself for being so weak. For not being strong enough to stay at her lord's side as they prepared to free him from Akahana's clutches. It was still no reason to take direct her anger at Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha mumbled as he held out a clawed hand to help her to her feet. Shakely, she placed her much smaller hand in his larger one before she was pulled to her unsteady feet once again. "Come on let's get going."

"What are you doing?" She asked as she raised a delicate brow. Inuyasha was now crouched in front of her as she faced his red-clad back.

"Come on get on my back it will be quicker if I run."

"I can't ride on your back!" Rin protested in bewilderment. She had never been that close to any male other than Sesshomaru and that had only been the few times he saved her as a child. No there was no way she was getting on his back.

"If you're worried I might drop you after that little outburst don't be. I haven't dropped Kagome yet and she sits me regularly."

"Alright." Rin relented as she pulled up the sides of her kimono before positioning herself on his back. A small squeak of surprise falling from her lips as his calloused hands wrapped around the upper part of her thighs pinning her securely in place. Rin allowed her arms to snake loosely around his neck as he adjusted her position ever so slightly.

Damp earth and sandalwood drifted to her nose and she was sure that her cheeks were blazing red by now. And Rin had never been more thankful that he couldn't see her at the moment.

~o0o~

Jacken swallowed hard as he clutched the summons his hand before lightly knocking on the door which lead to the private family baths. He would have once shot at this. One-shot to convince Akahana that she had to leave the compound and if it didn't work Jacken wasn't sure what he would do. 'Worst case I let Inuyasha wreck the place and kidnap Sesshomaru.' Jacken had to stop himself from laughing at his own thought. He had seen the destruction that the hanyou could cause and if it came down to it he would make and exhalant distraction if the need arose. 'I just hope it doesn't come to that.'

"What do you want you pestering imp." Akahana called as a servant slid the door open granting him entrance.

"Forgive me my lady but this invitation came today." Jacken groveled as she fell to his knees behind the screen before handing the parchment over to the servant.

"Why do I care if the prince of the northern tribes is finally taking a mate?" Akahana asked broadly as she leaned her head back against a warm rock. Allowing the heat to relax her tired body. She had no interest in the politics of the other lords. They were insignificant to her other than when it was time for them to play there part.

"It would be considered rude if the west did not attend." He answered. He needed to be confident even if he was terrified on the inside. He needed to get this vial woman away from his lord.

"Then let it be rude I don't have the time to be gallivanting off to some weeklong reception." And she didn't, she was needed here. Until it was confirmed that the heir of the west was taking root in her womb she could not leave her toy unattended.

"My lady you must go if you did not, we risk alienating one of tour closest allies." Jacken squawked. The northern wolves had become the most reliable ally after the defeat of Naraku. It was a relationship that had helped both domains to prosper.

"Then send a representative in my stead."

"We cannot my lady. The only other who would be considered suitable enough to attend is Homura and with the lord in his current state we can not risk him leaving the grounds of the compound."

"I don't care." And she truly didn't. The west could burn to the ground for all she cared as long as Sesshomaru burned with it.

"But my lady if you insult the other lords it will bring them to the compound without question." Akahana narrowed her eyes at the groveling imp before her. 'The fool is right.' She would have to attend the gathering. Not enough time had passed since the night of her heat to confirm if she was indeed carrying the heir to the west within her. She needed more time to ensure her plans.

As much as she detested the idea of leaving her toy in the care of the incompetent imp, she would have no choice. She couldn't very well have the other lords learning of Sesshomaru's current state before she was ready. On the off chance that the heat had not been fruitful, she would need at least another six months if not a whole year.

"Very well imp I will attend the reception." Akahana agreed as she waved him out of the room. She had no desire to be in his presence any longer than was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

********** Just going to say this chapter took a turn or two that even I didn't expect it to take but ah what can you do sometimes that happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait it's been a crazy couple of weeks after my father got hospitalized.**********

Chapter Four

It was close to dawn when Inuyasha burst through the door of their shared hut startling Kagome from her sleep.

"Inuyasha?" She asked groggily. As she pushed up from her futon that she had temporarily moved into the common room. She had known there was a chance Inuyasha may return late at night and she didn't want to risk missing him while she slept in her room.

"Shhhh Rin's asleep." He mumbled as he brushed past her to his room of the hut. Gently he placed Rin on the small futon before covering her up. He knew she would be angry when she awoke in a few hours to find him gone and he wished that he could stay till the sun rose in a few hours but he couldn't. He needed to get back to the border. Jacken even if he did find a few soldiers willing to help him would never get Sesshomaru to Edo without him. Sesshomaru was just too unstable. Sighing he gently brushed an unruly ebony lock away from her face before he stood to exit the room. "Come on let's talk outside."

Kagome nodded as she stood to follow him wrapping her sleeping yukata tightly around herself. Inuyasha walked until he was satisfied that they were a safe enough distance to keep from waking Rin with there conversation. What they were about to discuss the girl had no business hearing at least not tonight. Not from him anyway. The reality crushing truth of the situation would be much better coming from Kagome.

"Your back sooner than I expected," Kagome spoke first pulling him away from his thoughts of Rin. 'When did I start worrying about that brat so much?' He wondered briefly before pushing the thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to sit down and pick them apart. No there would be time for that later. Right now his brother needed his full attention. Kagome needed to know what she was dealing with. That the odds were not in Sesshomaru's favor even if they managed to get him back to Edo.

"Yeah Myoga was able to gather the information we needed fairly quickly." Inuyasha snorted as he leaned against one of the trees for support suddenly feeling weariness wash over him. He had pushed himself much harder than he had realized. Inuyasha fought the urge to groan at the thought of the trip back he would need to make tonight. Thankfully now with Rin safe under Kagome's care, he would not need to push himself as hard.

There was no doubt that Jacken would not seek him out until possibly after the sun had set once again. At least that is what he hoped for once he returned to the border he would need time to rest.

"What did he find?" Kagome asked as her eyes locked with her best friends. She could feel her heart beginning to race as her hands began to shake. 'This is it. Whatever he says next will change everything.' Kagome thought as she chewed on the inside of her lip. She had waited for two days. Two agonizingly long days for Inuyasha to return with news but now as he stood before her Kagome wasn't quite sure she was ready to hear it.

"Rin was right." Kagome felt the air rush from her lungs as she released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"So he's not going mad." Kagome breathed in relief as she felt her body begin to relax. A sad smile working its way onto her lips. She could help him.

"No, he's not," Inuyasha reassured her as he turned his face up to the sky noting the position of the moon. 'Ten days if I'm lucky.' Inuyasha thought and cringed visibly at the thought. The new moon would be in nine days. Would it even be possible to get Sesshomaru out of the west and back to Edo before his human night?

"Do you know what it is?" Kagome's voice pulled him from his thoughts as he turned his attention back to her. He scolded himself for letting his mind wander once again. He didn't have time to worry about things right now. He needed to get the information to Kagome and he needed to get back on the road. He would have plenty of time on his way back to allow his mind to drift but right now he needed to focus dame it.

"A lot of stuff some of it Myoga couldn't identify but the biggest problem is the opium pared with belladonna." He answered as he gave her a moment to process the information he had just presented her with. They all knew what opium was capable of in both youkai, hanyou, and humans alike. The only difference was the amount it took to have the desired effect. So amongst youkai, it tended to be a habit that only the rich could afford.

The belladonna however was something that he was much less familiar with. He was only aware of the plant because his mother had thought to teach him to say away from it. Unsure of how it would affect him given his mixed blood. She had told him only what his father had taught her before he was borne. One of the castle healers had slipped some of it into her tea early on in her pregnancy hoping to kill him off. His mother had often said if his father had not visited that night, they both likely would have died.

"Belladonna?" Kagome asked as her brows pushed together in confusion. 'Such a common plant. Even in my era people use it as a sedative in small doses.' "I don't understand. I know in high doses it can be poisonous but it's so commonly used even in my era. Shouldn't Sesshomaru be able to neutralize it on his own? Surely if it is being used as poison the poison in his blood is stronger than some plant?"

"That may be how it works in humans but not in youkai," Inuyasha answered.

"So how does it affect youkai?" Kagome asked as she did her best to push down the lump that was beginning to form in the back of her throat.

"I only know what my mother learned from my father," Inuyasha admitted shyly. It always annoyed him when his lack of knowledge came back to bite him in the ass. It wasn't entirely his fault though education was a luxury for those who weren't trying to survive from one day to the next. But he would share with her what he knew and he was sure that Kagome would find out the rest. She always did. "Has Sesshomaru ever explained to you about his beast?"

"Briefly once when I asked why his eyes flashed red sometimes. He told me that was his beast, the more feral side of him driven by instinct." Kagome answered. He hadn't offered much on the topic and she hasn't felt the need to press him for answers at the time. She had been much more interested in hearing the stories he was currently sharing with her from his childhood.

"That's true but its more than that. Keep in mind I don't know much about it myself. Sango would probably be able to explain it better to yah than–"

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted once again pulling his attention to her.

"What?" He snapped in annoyance as his foot began to tap against the dirt path kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Your rambling." Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha was always so cute when he was trying to compensate for something, he thought he was lacking in. Something that Kagome would never fault him for, but she needed to get him back on course. "Just tell me what you know."

"Oi alright already!" Inuyasha growled as she pushed himself off the tree to face her. "From what I understand the beast especially in higher-level youkai like Sesshomaru it helps regulate and store youki."

"What does this have to do with the belladonna?"

"The belladonna has cut him off from his beast." Kagome's eyes widened in horror. 'No wonder he was having fits of rage.' Her mind raced he had been cut off from a huge part of himself. 'Like when part of my soul was taken to revive Kikyo.' Kagome shuttered at the unpleasant memory.

"Alright so we get him here and we let the belladonna work its way out of his system. His beast should come back after that right?" Kagome hoped it was just that simple.

"I don't think it will be that simple Kagome," Inuyasha admitted as he shook his head. "Nothing in our lives is ever is. Look Myoga didn't tell Rin to much about the plant so my guess is its not good news. I'm willing to bet Sango and Miroku or Kaede will know more. Go to them when the sun comes up and find out what you can."

"What if they don't know anything?" It was a slim chance that one of them wouldn't have the answers they needed but there was always a chance.

"They will Myoga may be a coward but he wouldn't have sent Rin back with so little information if he wasn't sure someone here knew what needed to be done." Inuyasha did his best to reassure her but even he could hear the doubt in his voice. Myoga had been known to withhold information in the past simply so he wouldn't have to deal with the fall out of the information.

"I guess your right." Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's just so hard to trust Myoga when I'm well aware of how much of a coward he is."

"Feh course I am wench, you just leave Myoga to me." She giggled and Inuyasha felt the corners of his lips turn up in a slight smirk. "I have to get back I wasted too much time already."

"What do you mean getting back?" Kagome frowned. "You just got back. Rin's still asleep and you are exhausted I can see it."

"It doesn't matter I have to get back Kagome." Inuyasha brushed her off as he turned to face away from her. He knew she was worried. He had known her long enough to know what she was feeling just from the sound of her voice and he hated being the source of her worry.

"No, you need to rest and food before you go anywhere." Kagome snapped angrily. 'Why is he always like this?' She wondered as she resisted the urge to sit him. Kagome was sure that if she looked up self-neglect in the dictionary the definition would simply be Inuyasha's name. She knew part of it stemmed from having to fight for his very survival from a young age but he hadn't had to live that way for a long time now. There was no need for him to continue to push his limits like this.

"I'll hunt on my way back. Now that Rin's back in Edo I won't have to push as hard to get back. Besides my body can take it." Inuyasha offered as he did his best to pacify her. He didn't want to argue right now not when they both had so much that needed to be done. No doubt Jacken would be relying heavily on him once he returned and Kagome had preparations to make.

"Just because your body can take the abuse you put it through doesn't mean that you should push it." Kagome's eyes narrowed and he could feel them burning holes into his back.

"Kagome I'll be fine."

"You don't know that Inuyasha. What if you don't come back? I don't think I could handle it if I lost Sesshomaru and you."

"Your not going to lose either of us."

"Just come back safely okay. If things go south if you get caught we will find another way okay."

"Feh don't worry wench I got this just worry about getting things set up here."

"Alright." Kagome nodded in affirmation. "How much time do you think I have to prepare."

"I'm not sure according to Rin the little imp has a plan to get Akahana out of the compound but she doesn't know what it is or how long it will take."

"Do you think you could send me a message somehow so I know when to expect your return?"

"Feh I'm sure I can get the imp to send something to Rin. It would be less suspicious that way."

"Just come back in one piece okay."

"Feh I always do wench." Inuyasha cockily as she narrowed his eyes. "Now get back to the hut before Rin wakes up. No doubt she's gonna be pissed that I left without waking her." Inuyasha blurted as he took off down the dirt path and Kagome snorted in amusement. Looking up at the sky if she had to guess the sun wouldn't be up for another two hours at least. It wouldn't be much but at least another hour of sleep would help get here through the long day that was no doubt ahead of her. She would speak with Sango and Miroku. Then if they had no answers to give her she would seek out Jinenji.

It was something she was considering doing anyway. His knowledge of herbs for both humans and youkai alike far surpassed hers or any other she had ever met. If anything he may have a blend that could ease Sesshomaru's pain once the withdrawal process began. She knew it was a long shot drugs weren't something very prevalent at this time but she still had exhausted every avenue she had available to her at this time.

Finally making her way back to her home Kagome nestled into her futon as she stared into the fire pulling the blanket up to her chin. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go back to sleep but she had to try. She wouldn't be any help to anyone if she didn't keep her strength up.

~o0o~

"Lady Kagome where are we going?" Rin asked as she followed Kagome down the familiar dirt path. Rin had a fairly good idea where they were headed. It was a home she had spent a lot of time during her stay in the village.

"We're going to see Sango and Miroku," Kagome answered warmly as she glanced over her shoulder at the young woman lagging behind her. She knew Rin was exhausted. Hell, they both were and Kagome was sure that neither of them would sleep well until this issue was resolved.

"Why are we going there?"

"I'm hoping Miroku or Sango will know more about the belladonna. Myoga didn't give us much to go on and Inuyasha didn't know much either." Kagome answered honestly and she knew Rin understood. Kagome could feel the shift in the girl's aura as worry began to once again creep its way in. She hated that she was feeding the girls anxieties, but Kagome wasn't going to lie to her. Or wrap her in bubble wrap. No-Rin was old enough to understand the realities of what was happening and she was strong enough to take it in stride. The others might not see it but Kagome could.

"What if they don't know anything about it?"

"Then I am going to take Kirara and seek out Jinenji."

"He was that hanyou with the mother who looked like a witch right?" Rin asked absently as she tried to pull the distant memory of accompanying Shippo to a village about a week away on foot. Kaede had requested special herbs that could only be found in Jinenji's garden. It had been a pleasant enough trip at the time and Jinenji had been so kind to both of them. His mother however had been a different story slinging around that huge tree branch until she had recognized Shippo.

"Rin! Don't be so rude." Kagome scolded as they approached the home of her friends. Sango and Miroku's hut was much larger than the one she and Inuyasha had hobbled together. It resembled something along the lines of what you would expect the head man of the village to live in. It was without a doubt the nicest home in the village of Edo. Something that Kagome had always suspected was Miroku's doing. 'He always did have a taste for the finer things. Even when we were traveling.' Kagome did her best to suppress a small giggle at the thought.

"I wasn't being rude just honest. She looks like an old witch and she's mean too." Rin huffed as she blew her bangs away from her face. The old woman had been so rude to both of them even after Shippo had reminded her how Inuyasha had helped them but Jinenji had been kind.

"I know but the poor woman has had a hard life. She didn't have a big scary youkai lord to look after her like you did." Kagome pointed out and Rin cast her eyes down at the dirt path. Shame suddenly washing over her. With all of the years she had been under Lord Sesshomaru's protection and all the years, she had lived in the village with Kaede, a village where the humans were much more accepting. It was often easy to forget how cruel people could be to those who didn't have anyone looking out for them.

"Your right I'm sorry." Kagome nodded her head in affirmation of the girl's apology as she knocked lightly on the wooden door of her friend's home. Heavy footsteps rushing around inside. No doubt Miroku trying to dress the children while Sango prepared the morning meal. A faint come in could be heard before Kagome slid the wooden door open.

Her eyes widening in shock as Kinu and Gyokuto rushed past her almost knocking her down. Hisui hot on their hills as the ran about the small yard Miroku had fenced in for them. Laughing and tackling one another as the children ignored the cries of their father for them to return to the hut.

"Oh, Lady Kagome what a surprise. Come to join us for the morning meal while Inuyasha is away?" Miroku smiled brightly as he finally took notice of the two women no standing at his door.

"Yes, we have." Kagome smiled back as Miroku moved to allow the women into his home. Taking one last glance at the children he sighed as he decided to let them run off some of the extra energy for now.

Kagome took a seat next to Sango as she began to help with the food. Just as she had any other time she and Inuyasha had chosen to impose upon there friends which were quite often. Especially when Kagome had first returned to the past. Cooking over an open fire had taken some adjusting too and Kagome was sure that if it wasn't for Sango she and Inuyasha would have starved that first winter.

"Kagome you know you don't have to do that." Sango scolded as she took the knife from her friend.

"I know but you know I enjoy helping especially when I drop by unannounced like this." Kagome smiled as she made a grab for the dull cutting knife and frowned when Sango managed to keep it from her reach.

"I know but I have this under control, for now, go sit," Sango assured her as she showed her away from the cooking area.

"Okay, but at least let me help with clean up." Kagome pleaded as she stood to leave Sango to the morning meal.

"None since Miroku can clean up," Sango assured her and Kagome giggled as the monk's face turned down in defeat.

"Alright." Kagome relented as she settled herself around the open fire next to Rin.

"Lady Kagome if I may. I'm assuming this is not entirely a social call." Miroku started bringing her attention back to the initial reason for her visit.

"No Miroku it's not. Inuyasha returned last night." Kagome admitted as she glanced over at Rin. The young girl had been irate when she had woken up to find he had left without even so much as a word to her. It had taken Kagome most of the morning to calm the girl and assure her that Inuyasha would return and when he did he would have Sesshomaru with him.

"Did he have the information you sought?" Miroku asked as curiosity sparked in his eyes and Kagome fought the urge to giggle. It didn't go unnoticed by any of them that Miroku would often file away information for use at a later time. No doubt the man would have made an extra sleazy lawyer if he had been borne into her era.

"Yes and no. Myoga was able to identify the drug that's being used but he didn't tell us much about it. I was hoping that one of you would know more. Otherwise, I'm going to need to make a trip to Jinenji."

"What's being used?" Sango asked as she began to hand out the mornings rice.

"Belladonna," Rin answered as the girl accepted her bowl of rice.

"Belladonna, you say?" Sango hummed as she turned the word over in her mind.

"Yes, have you heard of it being used before?" Rin asked the hope shining in her voice. If the slayer knew what they were dealing with then they were one step closer to bringing her lord back to himself.

"I never personally used it but, I watched my father use it once on a high-level youkai."

"Sango tell me what you know," Kagome begged, and Sango bit the inside of her cheek. She had been so young when she had witnessed what Belladonna could do and it was not a memory that she liked to revisit.

Sango clutched her small rag doll close to her chest as she followed the muffled sounds of screams. It wasn't completely unusual for screams to be heard late at night in her home. It happened fairly regularly when the men would return late with a youkai that was to be interrogated. Her mother had warned her many times to let the men work. That she had no business as the headman's daughter to sully her hands with men's work.

But Sango didn't care. She didn't want to be a lady she wanted to be a leader a fighter like her father. It was that very reason that Sango now found herself slinking quietly through the halls of her home.

"Hold his mouth open!" Her father's voice echoed through the halls and Sango picked up her pace Kirara hot on her heels. Finally reaching the large sliding door Sango pushed it open enough to push her face through. Her father stood tall as he held a cup of liquid in his hand his back to there home. The other men struggled as they restrained the youkai with various sutras and wards.

"We have him, sir! Hurry!" Sango watched as her father lunged forward shoving his knees into the restrained youkai's chest as he forced the liquid down its throat before he and the men all stepped back. The youkai withered in pain for a moment before passing out.

"You may come out now my little slayer." Her father's voice causing the small girl to jump slightly before she pushed the door open the rest of the way. Clutching her doll she stood as tall as her small body would allow her as she prepared for the scolding her father would no doubt give her. "Come here." He ordered as he held his hand out to her and she hesitantly moved forward before sliding her small hand into her father's much larger one. "Why are you not in bed with your mother?"

"I wanted to see what was happening father," Sango admitted shyly. Her mother refused to let her learn with the other children of the village and she so desperately wanted to learn. This wasn't the first time her father had caught her slinking around corners at night. "I wanted to learn."

"I thought as much young one." She heard her father sigh as he scooped her up settling her securely on his hip. "If you wish to learn then I will teach you." Sango couldn't contain her excited smile as her father moved closer to the unconscious youkai restrained within the courtyard.

Sango's eyes widened slightly as she took in his form. He looked so much more human than the other youkai she had seen before. If it wasn't for the bright orange hair and deadly claws that tipped the end of his fingers Sango would have thought he was.

"Why does he look so human papa?" Sango whispered as she tightened her grip on the fabric of her father's slayer uniform.

"He is a higher-level youkai capable of rational thought much like you and me." He answered and Sango nodded in understanding.

"Why did you not slay him?"

"He has stolen the prized concubine of the local shogun. It is his wish to have her returned to him alive and well."

"I have stolen nothing! Ming is my mate and she is carrying my child!" The youkai spat as he began to struggle once again. A cry of pain falling from his lips as the sutras burned against his flesh.

"I suggest you stop struggling youkai filth." One of the men spat as he slammed his large mace into the abdomen of the youkai.

"What have you done! Why am I so weak?" Blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he ground his teeth together chipping one of his sharp fangs.

"We gave you a large dose of belladonna to help ensure you would be more docile as we asked our questions." Sango watched as the youkai stopped struggling his eyes wide for just a moment before his lids slid closed. A sad smirk pulling at his lips.

"If my fate is death then so be it but Ming and my pup will be safe from the likes of you." The youkai stated boldly and Sango could see the fierce determination shining in his eyes. Driven by the need to protect what he loved. 'Youkai can love.' Sango's eyes widened slightly at the realization. It was an emotion

"You do not have to die. Just give us the girl and we will release you." An unfamiliar slayer pleaded with the youkai.

"Very well take him below." Her father ordered and the men wasted no time in dragging the youkai in the directions of the dungeons.

"Father, can't we just let him go?" Sango whispered as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "He just wants to protect his family."

"If it were up to me my little slayer I would." Her father sighed as he turned to carry her through the halls of there home back to her rooms and away from the excitement of the courtyard.

"But it is up to you papa."

"It may seem that way my little slayer but it is not my decision to make.

"I don't understand papa you're the leader of our village the men must listen to you."

"Yes, I am the leader but this request was made by the shogun of our region." Her father paused as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I understand why he took the concubine. She would have most likely been killed once it was discovered the babe was not the shoguns."

"If you understand his actions then why not just let him be."

"Because if I do not find the concubine or bring him the head of the youkai that stole her then I put you and your mother as well as this whole village at risk."

~o0o~ Three Weeks Later ~o0o~

Sango held her breath as she crept from her room. Over the past weeks, her mother had been increasingly more vigilant of her during the night. Checking on her several times to make sure she was still in bed. Her las late-night escapade had earned her a saver tongue lashing and bed without dinner for a whole week. It was a punishment that she did not wish to repeat anytime soon, but she needed to see him again. The youkai her father was currently keeping locked away in the dungeons.

Sango had been fascinated with him from the moment she had seen him in the courtyard struggling against the spells and wards her father had placed around him. It was why every night for the last three weeks after the men had gone to bed Sango had found herself sneaking to the dungeons just as she was tonight. The youkai who's name she had discovered was Itsuki was an oddity. Not only did he possess the ability to hold a meaningful conversation but he also possessed emotions. Itsuki was a complete oddity to her. He was the complete opposite of everything they had been taught a youkai was.

Silently creeping further into the darkness Sango was thankful the other men had gone home for the night. For the past week, Itsuki had no nighttime guards unless they wished to interrogate him more. Even as young as she was Sango knew this was a sign he was dying. The older slayers wouldn't leave him unattended if they still viewed him as a threat. It didn't sit well with Sango that Itsuki was going to die just because he loved a human.

Just because he wanted to save her life he was going to for fit his own. It just didn't seem fair. Three weeks he had endured the harshest torture the demon slayers had to offer but he never gave up Ming's location.

Pushing the door to his cell open Sango had to choke back a sob as she clamped both of her hands over her mouth. Itsuki's was on his back his once-vibrant orange hair was matted with a combination of mud and blood fanned out around him. His pale skin marred with bruises and lacerations in various stages of healing. Dried blood clung to him like a second skin but what unsettled her most was the sound coming from his lungs. The soul-chilling rattle that came with ever labored inhale.

"Itsuke!" Sango cried as she moved to kneel by his side. She took his large hand in her small one. It was so cold like she had stuck her hand in a bucket of water that had been taken from the frozen river. It was then she noticed the bloody spots where his claws had once been. "It's okay I'm here with you."

"Sango." He rasped as his bright yellow eyes fluttered open. His voice harsh and barely above a whisper. "Child you should not be here."

"No, I won't leave you." Hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she gently squeezed his cold hand. They both knew what was coming Sango hand heard the rattle of death before. A consequence of growing up in times surrounded by war. She may not be able to stop the inevitable, but she could make sure he wasn't alone.

"You must leave me to my fate child." Itsuke coughed as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and Sango felt more tears fall from the corners of her eyes. 'How can any of this be right?'

"No, I won't let you die alone! You deserve better than that." Itsuke smiled sadly at the girl. She was so young yet still showed more strength than most youkai pups twice her age. There was a fire in this child that if fanned correctly would be nearly unstoppable once it grew into a raging blaze. Oh, how he wished he could be the one to fan that flame alongside his own child's.

Sango would be a child who would be much better suited to be raised by youkai parents. One who would value her strength nurture it instead of trying to suppress it simply because she was a female.

"So much conviction for one so young. You will make a fine warrior someday young one." He whispered as he lifted his trembling hand to whip the tears from the young girls' cheeks.

"If being a warrior means that I have to hurt people who are just trying to protect the ones they love then I don't want to be a slayer anymore." Sango snapped as she placed her hands over her face. She just couldn't understand how any of this could be right. The slayer village was strong and well hidden. Even if the shogun became angry with them they would be safe. Even at her young age, Sango knew her father had a choice in which contracts he accepted.

"Hush now," Itsuke ordered as he brushed the back his hand down her arm in a silent plea for her to look at him. Hesitantly Sango complied. "You get to decide what kind of warrior you want to be a young one. You can choose to be different from your father and the others in your village."

"I will be different. I want to protect people humans and youkai alike." Sango declared as her eyes hardened in resolve. She may not be able to save Itsuke but she could prevent this from happening to others. She could train hard, harder than any male in the village, and prove that she was worthy to take her father's place. Then she could change things.

"Remember that conviction as you grow little one." Itsuke wheezed as more blood trickled from his mouth. His chest felt heavy and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"I will," Sango promised as she clenched her hands in the dirt floor of the cell. "Itsuke isn't there anything I can do to help you?"

"No my fate was sealed the moment the belladonna was forced down my throat."

"Surely there has to be something that can help you. Ease your pain at least."

"There is nothing to do but wait now it won't belong."

"Itsuke what's going to happen to you?" Sango whispered her voice shaky. She could hear the rattle in his chest growing louder.

"Don't worry about that little one. You will be long gone before you have to witness such a gruesome sight."

It was close to morning by the time it happened. The rush of youki coming from Itsuke was so strong even she could feel it pressing down in her. Yet she still refused to leave his side. His body began to wither and contort in pain as his limbs twisted and popped in unnatural angles and positions. Blood spewed from his mouth as he brought his hands up to claw at his own eyes.

Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. It wouldn't be until later that day when her father explained that the power of Itsuke's youki and beast returning so forcefully had ripped him apart from the inside.

"No! That cant happen to Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she stood from her place the empty bowl clattering to the floor. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't end this way not when they had already come this far. Uncovered Akahana's vile plan just for him to die anyway. 'No, I won't accept it.' Rin thought as she tightened her fingers into a fist at her side. Her blunt nails digging into the flesh of her palm.

"I'm sorry Rin but that's all I know. Belladonna was something my father banned after that incident. He refused to even teach me about it." Sango sighed. It had been his way of punishing her to an extent.

"It's okay Rin we will go to Jinenji. I'm sure he will know something that can help." Kagome stood as she wrapped her arms around the young woman as she did her best to bring her some form of comfort. "I won't let it end like this for him."

"No, I'll go." Sango offered.

"But Sango – "

"No buts Kagome. This makes the most sense. You need to be here to wait for word from Inuyasha and Miroku will be much more helpful in making preparations than I will be." Kagome sank her teeth into the flesh of her bottom lip as she turned over Sango's words in her head. Sango was right, it made more sense for her to go. Even though she was a formidable demon slayer Sango herself possessed no spiritual powers like Miroku and herself.

"What about the children?"

"Rin and Kaede can keep an eye on them while Miroku helps you. It's not the first time Rin has helped look after them. Besides, it will help her to have something to occupy her time other than worry." Sango smirked in triumph.

"I guess your right." Kagome relented as she turned her attention back to Rin. "Do you agree with this? I won't ask you to watch the children if you would rather go with Sango."

"No, I'll stay. I don't want to risk being away when Inuyasha sends word or returns." Rin agreed as she sank back down to her set pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Alright, it's settled then. I'll leave as soon as I'm packed."

~o0o~

The spring sun was sinking low in the sky by the time Inuyasha managed to make it back to the outskirts of the western province. The remnant's of his fire from two nights ago the only evidence he had ever been there at all.

His ear began to twitch as a rustling from the bushes ahead of him caught his attention. His hand instinctively landing on Tessaiga ready to draw the fang if the need arose. Just because he was close to his brother's lands didn't mean he was about to let his guard down. Soon the scent of bog water and sulfur reached his nose and Inuyasha reflexively scrunched up his nose at the foul scent.

'How does Sesshomaru stand to keep that imp around smelling like that.' Inuyasha wondered as he relaxed his hold on Tessaiga. He had been expecting the imp to make an appearance but he hadn't anticipated seeing him so soon.

"Your late!" Jacken squawked as he stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"You should count yourself lucky that I came back at all," Inuyasha growled and Jacken flinched as he took another step back. "Feh so you got a plan or what to get the bastard back to Edo?"

"Why you filthy mongrel you have no right to speak so crudely of Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'll speak any way that I want too about him especially if you want Kagome's help. Until he clams her I'm still her alpha and I decide what's worth the risk and what isn't." Inuyasha pinned the imp under a hard glare and he could see him visibly shaking as he gripped his staff tighter to his shoulder. Inuyasha knew at this point no matter what he wouldn't turn his back on his half brother. Hurting Sesshomaru he could live with, Kami knows the bastard deserved a little extra pain with all the times Sesshomaru had run his claws through his gut. Hurting Kagome and Rin though was something he just couldn't do but Jacken didn't need to know that. "So you got a plan or not?"

"Oh yes, we do," Jacken grumbled. He hated playing nice with Inuyasha. After all these years his disdain for the hanyou had nothing to do with his human heritage any longer and everything to do with how uncivilized Inuyasha tended to be.

"Care to fill me in toad,"

"I'm not a toad! I'm an imp get it right!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever now fill me in on this plan."

~o0o~

The cool spring air caressed Kagome's heated skin as she pushed more of her power into the earth around her. Just as she had done every day for the past six days from sunrise to sunset. She poured ever spare ounce of strength and power she had into the creation of this barrier. It needed to be big enough to allow Sesshomaru to transform if the need arose. As well as strong enough to withstand direct blows. She had seen the effects withdrawal symptoms could have on humans but never a youkai. She was swimming in uncharted waters now and she had to be ready for anything.

Protecting Sesshomaru. Protecting the village and anyone else in the immediate area had to be her number one priority it didn't matter how much of her strength she used up in the process. She had to push through. The barrier needed to be stronger.

She could feel her powers beginning to wane already urging her to stop. Protesting that they had reached there limit after six days of constant abuse but she couldn't stop now. Judging from the position of the sun it wasn't even noon yet and today was the last day she had to reinforce the barrier. Inuyasha and the others would be arriving either late tonight or before sunrise tomorrow. She had to keep pushing no matter the strain everyone was counting on her. He was counting on her and she couldn't let him down not this time.

Forcing more of her powers from her body and into the ground Kagome bit down on the corner of her lip. She couldn't cry out if she did Miroku would make her stop. She could feel his presence now just as she had for the past three days hovering just out of sight keeping his eye on her. She knew he was worried about her they all were and she really couldn't blame them. But she just couldn't ignore what she had learned six nights ago.

"Lady Kagome you must stop." Miroku protested as he finally emerged from the trees. He had to stop her from using any more of her power. Even he could feel her reiki crying out at the abuse she had been putting it through. It was true that she had stores and stores of reiki more then he had ever seen any Miko poses in his lifetime but her body was not used to expending so much of it at once. 'If she doesn't stop soon she risks tearing herself apart.'

"I cant Miroku. They will be here tonight. The barrier has to be strong enough by then." Kagome bit out through clenched teeth as she turned her focus back to the barrier.

"You have been reinforcing it for six straight days. The barrier is more than strong enough for you to rest now Lady Kagome." Miroku begged hoping she would heed his advice.

"I have to be sure Miroku. This is Sesshomaru were talking about here we all know how powerful he is." Kagome reminded him. Sesshomaru had always been a force to be reckoned with and in the six years since Narakus death, he had only grown in power.

"Yes we are all well aware of Lord Sesshomaru's powers, but we all are also very aware of how powerful you are Lady Kagome. Have faith in your abilities."

"I do have faith in my abilities Miroku. I'm not that same fifteen-year-old girl who was dragged down a magic well. I know how far I have come in mastering my reiki but this is Sesshomaru. I don't even come close to touching Sesshomaru's level of power and now I have to contain it so no one gets hurt."

"You are probably the only Miko who could ever come close to matching Lord Sesshomaru's powers."

"I still need to be sure. Miroku I can't let him or Rin down."

"And what good will you be if you manage to kill yourself before they arrive?" Miroku retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you cant be of use to no one if you are in your grave."

"I'll be fine Miroku. Now stop breaking my concentration." Kagome huffed as she did her best to dismiss him. She couldn't stop now not when so many people were depending on her.

"That's just it Kagome if you continue I'm afraid you won't be fine. I can feel your powers crying out they have reached their limits."

"It doesn't matter if they have I have to keep pushing. I have to ensure everyone's safety."

"Kagome you are only human, and your body has its limits."

"Screw my limits," Kagome yelled as she forced more of her reiki into the earth around her. Miroku sighed as he tightened his grip on his staff. He hated the very thought of the action he was about to resort too. He aborded violence when it came to women but Kagome was determined far beyond being reasoned with and at the moment her life was more important than the anger he would no doubt be on the receiving end of once she awoke.

Stilling himself with a deep breath he swiftly brought his staff down on the back of her neck.


End file.
